Veneno ¿Ryoba Aishi x sr Aishi? ¿Ayano Aishi x Taro Yamada
by joya blanca
Summary: Yandere simulator no me pertenece, esta historia si. ¿Ryoba Aishi x shi? ¿Ayano Aishi/yandere-chan x Senpai/Taro Yamada?, puede ser. Les recuerdo que esto no es una historia de amor. Este es el relato del Sr. Aishi y lo que "hizo" para acabar en espera de juicio. Y de como se le ofrecio una "inesperada oportunidad"
1. Chapter 1

Veneno

Yandere simulator no me pertenece. ¿Ryoba Aishi x Sr. Aishi? ¿Ayano Aishi/yandere-chan x Senpai/Taro Yamada?, puede ser.

No escribo por aburrimiento o por un delirio, me encuentro en total control de mi ser, aunque por años estuve atrapado en medio de una locura que parece salida de la más burda película de horror.

Esta es mi declaración oficial, en estos momentos estoy en la comisaría de policía de mi natal Buraza Town, ¿mi abogado llegara pronto? No lo sé. ¿Saldré libre?, no lo sé…Aunque sé que a mi suegro lo encontraron inimputable por estar loco y que a Taro lo dejaron libre gracias al ejército de abogados que contrato sus padres.

Mi madre ha venido a verme, preguntándome entre lágrimas ¿Cómo pude hacerle ESO a una mujer tan dulce, tierna y devota como Ryoba el "amor "de mi vida?

Hm, si supiera.

Ya que si desean identifícame de alguna manera, me identificare como "Kazou" , mi nombre real gracias a la puta demonio ya no importa y odio el apellido "Aishi"…No me nombren por "Sr. Aishi"….con solo escucharlo recuerdo a esa puta que con una enorme sonrisa me llamaba "Darling" …..Esa mujer de cabello oscuro , ojos azulados, figura perfecta y de personalidad amable…que todos los que nos conocían la tildaban de "perfecta" y lo "feliz" que yo debía ser por tenerla de esposa….Muchas de mis compañeras de trabajo encontraban muy "pro feminista" que yo tomara su apellido en vez de que fuera al revés.

Hace años cuando iba en Akademi High, una prestigiosa academia privada para gente de altos recursos…Era un joven de cabello castaño con mirada inocente que tenía sueños en el futuro, aun no me había enamorado pero eso no estaba en mis planes. Era mi último año ahí, estaba pronto a graduarme, iba ser a un año divertido con mis amigos, mis compañeros de clase y mi amorosa familia, el último año en casa antes de partir lejos de Buraza Town para ir a una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio, luego viajaría por el mundo.

Pero ese año fue lo que sea menos "divertido"….

Sucesos extraños comenzaron…Gente, en específico mujeres comenzaron a desaparecer, tener raros accidentes al caer por el techo o simplemente ser en contratadas envenenadas. A pesar de eso, el director nos convenció de mantener la calma y se le culpo a un conserje que encontró uno de los cuerpos.

Lo admito, yo no debería haber estado ahí….A esa hora, aquel Viernes…pero había perdido mi cuaderno e iba a buscarlo a mi salón…Pasaba por el famoso árbol de cerezos, eso que los estudiantes usan para confesarse…

 _-"Kazou"_

Una chica, ella debía ser de un entre primer y segundo año…Yo por amabilidad me detuve, lo juro, jamás en mi vida había visto a esa chica….

-Soy Ryoba y soy tu futura esposa.

-¿Qué?...esteeeeee…señorita, yo no la conozco y….

La chica saco un paño con cloroformo, el olor dulce era impregnaste…..La chica era más fuerte de lo que parecía con lo delicada que se veía…Luche por rato intentando liberarme, hasta que me quedo dormido…Cuando desperté estaba en un sótano, atado con cadenas a una silla….No entendía nada, estaba en shock…Enfrente de mí se encontraba Ryoba acompañada de una versión adulta de ella en Kimono rosado, quien debía ser su madre….Ambas se hablaban con dulzura….

-¡mira mamá, "Darling" despertó!

-¿recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer querida?

-Aja.

-bueno, debo subir a hacerle la cena a tu padre….Dejare el par de tortolitos a solas, "ji ji ji ji"

La mujer subió manteniendo la dulce sonrisa, cerrando la puerta al salir, pronto se escuchó la radio a volumen alto para evitar que se escuchara mi voz….La chica me puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, sonriendo feliz…

-oh "Darling", ¡no sabes lo feliz que estoy que al fin estemos juntos!...en este sótano que mamá le pidió a papá que construyera para nosotros…..di mi nombre….

-señorita, yo no….

La loca paso de la cara tierna a disgustarle, parecía un demonio….Ella del piso recogió un cuchillo que puso en mi cuello…

-¡DILO!

¡Mierda!...Era incapaz de recordarlo….era algo con "R"….La chica a cada segundo parecía enfurecerse más porque yo no lo recordara…..Desesperado, sintiendo la presión en mi cuello cada vez más, sin saber ¿Cuánto tiempo más mi piel aguantaría el filo de aquel cuchillo?

-R….RYOBA….RYOBA…RYOBA.

La chica dejo el cuchillo para saltar de alegría….

-Por favor... por favor déjame ir. Prometo que no se lo diré a la policía.

-¿he?

Ella parecía confundida….

-¿Por qué haría eso?...este es nuestro "nidito de amor" ji ji ji.

Me convencí de que si le seguía el juego a esta loca, podría escapar…Digo, si una persona desaparece porque si, la policía debía sospechar.

Durante ese fin de semana me porte como un "perfecto príncipe azul encadenado", acepte lo que ella cocinara, le dije que era delicioso aunque estuviera sobre salado…El domingo me dejo subir…..pensé que sería mi oportunidad de escapar…No.

Ahí me encontré con la madre de Ryoba quien desde ya me decía que debía acostumbrarme a usar el apellido "Aishi", cerca de ella con una enorme sonrisa falsa, que debía estar agradecido de que Ryoba tal como lo indicaba la tradición "eliminara" a las putas que se interponían entre ella y "nuestro amor", que yo debía valorarlo…esas palabras con tono dulce me sonaron a amenaza…..estaba el marido de esta, sus ojos se veían una mezcla de dolor / desesperanza…el me miraba con pena e incapaz de decirme nada, era como ver a un prisionero…un prisionero sonriente en una celda invisible…En esa cena comprendí el destino que me esperaba.

Ese mismo día, Ryoba con una enorme sonrisa me dijo que debía llamar a mis padres y asegurarme de que ellos no "interrumpieran" nuestro amor o ella se aseguraría de silenciarlos cortándoles las cuerdas bocales…No tuve opción, llame a mi casa hablando con mi madre a punto del colapso , gritando _" ¡¿Dónde puta estabas?"…_ Calmarla me fue difícil, convencerla de que estaba tan "enamorado" que me fugue, más aun…..Con esfuerzo lo logre, ese lunes era oficialmente el novio de Ryoba…..me dejo ir a casa, dejando en claro que ella me vendría a dejar y a buscar hasta que yo terminara la escuela y entonces me mudaría a la residencia Aishi.

Mis padres quedaron encantados al conocer a la "agradable "familia Aishi, impresionados de la dulce joven que me "robo el corazón"…..Mis hermanos nunca le creyeron, se opusieron, no entendían los motivos de mi "enamoramiento" de un día para el otro. ..Intente convencerlos de lo contrario, no me creyeron…..Mi hermanito "accidentalmente" se cayó del techo de nuestra escuela…Mi hermano del medio "accidentalmente" se electrocuto…Mi hermano mayor, el más sobreprotector…Intento rescatarme…era el tipo más rudo que conocía, Ryoba de rabia le abrió el abdomen de par en par sacándole los intestino mientras yo estaba atado en la silla….Nunca supe ¿Qué hiso con el cuerpo?...Mi hermano tenía antecedentes de delincuente por lo que mis padres no se sorprendieron de que escapara.

Nadie creería que la dulce chica era una asesina psicópata…Nadie me rescataría y si lo intentaba…"mi amada" se encargaría de que no salieran vivos de aquel sótano. Esa misma noche me violo….la primera pero no la única vez…

Con el paso del tiempo me acostumbre… ¿Por qué?...No lo sé, creo que para seguir vivo, la señora Aishi me "sugirió" a llamarla "mamá" y que ella con su esposo nos dejarían la casa, mudándose a la mansión principal de los Aishi, que no preocupara que yo trabajaría en su compañía apenas me graduara…. El tiempo paso, un día Ryoba me dijo "Kazou, "Darling" ¿no crees que ya deberías pedirme matrimonio?"…Eso no era una simple sugerencia, era una orden como todo lo que salía de sus labios…Ese mismo día fuimos a comparar los anillos…..La boda fue un espectáculo….Los primos de Ryoba con sus "amadas" quienes sonreían igual de falso que los "amados" de las primas de mi "amada"….También habían primos con sus "amados" y primas con sus "amadas"….

El "fruto de nuestro amor" como mi "amada" le encantaba llamar a Ayano, llego un precioso día de sol…. ¿que debía sentir?... ¿amor fraternal?... ¿horror?...Lo único que sabía era que esa bebé idéntica a Ryoba era mi hija, producto de una de las miles de violaciones que sufrí de parte de mi "amada"…Era una bebé, por ella debía fingir ser feliz, debía darle una "familia unida" ya que era un ser inocente…No podía ser tan psicótica como mi esposa…Error.

En los días en que Ayano comenzó a asistir a Akademi High… Sucesos extraños comenzaron…Gente, en específico mujeres comenzaron a desaparecer, tener raros accidentes al caer por el techo o simplemente ser en contratadas envenenadas. El director calmo a los padres diciendo que aumentarían la seguridad…Yo no estaba seguro, cosa que no dije…aprendí a mantener mi opinión para mí.

Mi hija era un monstruo como su madre sin embargo era mi hija, la amaba….Hasta que un día las escuche hablar en el sótano…

Ayano le comentaba feliz a Ryoba que había matado a cada puta que se acercara a su "senpai"…Que ya había eliminado a las últimas, la hermanita de este y la chica que le gustaba, el modo en que la ramera llorando le suplico que no la matara, que no le diría a nadie…lo mucho que disfruto mutilarla con una sierra, comenzado por ponerle un fierro caliente entre las piernas …añuque no menciono el lugar donde la mato, también dijo que pronto se le declararía a su "senpai" bajo el árbol de cerezos…..El modo en que ella relataba feliz lo que hiso, me revolvió el estómago. Más cuando Ryoba le comentaba lo que ella hiso junto con darle consejos del modo de atarlo a la silla.

Ese chico Taro Yamada acabaría como yo y tendría con Ayano un hijo o hija tan monstruoso que su madre que continuaría con la "tradición"…. ¿qué podía hacer? Durante milenios esta familia de enfermos ha repetido el mismo sistema una y otra vez con éxito…. ¿qué cosa me queda a mí?... ¿Quedarme parado con una sonrisa mirando con lastima a Taro sin hacer nada?...Las imágenes de mis hermanos que siempre me atormentaron en mis sueños, se volvieron más fuertes, suerte que yo no menciono sus nombres dormido y que cuando menciono a Ryoba ella cree que es un sueño romántico o erótico.

¡NO!... ¡NO PODIA PERMITIRLO!...Yo tenía que detenerla, tenía que parar este ciclo de locura sin fin aunque fuera solo en una rama de la familia Aishi.

Era un día de buen clima, era jueves….Mis suegros estaban de visita ya que "el amor de mi vida" le conto las novedades…..Mi suegra y mi esposa salieron junto Ayano después de la escuela para comprarle ropa bonita además de comprar cosas para la cena de ese fin de semana…..Esos días serian especiales….

-es imposible.

Mi suegro mi miraba como si el loco fuera yo…el anciano quien llevaba viviendo con la demente de mi suegra durante años, se comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro….

-son monstruos.

-¡¿y tú crees que no lo sé?!...¡cada maldito miembro de ese linaje es un desgraciado demonio del mismísimo infierno!...lo que propones es una locura, ellas se darán cuenta….

-No lo harán, si les seguimos la corriente…como siempre.

-es mi hija y mi nieta…

-lo se…. ¿existe otro modo de frenar esta locura?

El viejo se sentó sobre el sofá, con las manos sobre su rostro susurrando un "no"…Luego de un rato el anciano que después de años dejaba de lucir la máscara sonriente que su esposa le obligo a usar, mostro en su cara demacrada sus verdaderos sentimientos….

-¿y el chico?... ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?...si el la rechaza como nosotros lo hicimos…

-El la aceptara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque uno de los familiares de las víctimas de Ayano, es la psicóloga de mi oficina…..A ella a través de servilletas le conté mi plan, ella renuncio a su puesto para ser psicóloga de la escuela, ayudando a los estudiantes a superar los extraños sucesos…..Ella le comento a Taro, él está de acuerdo…. ¿no me digas que te estas echando para atrás?

-no….. ¿Estás seguro que él no se arrepentirá?

-el solo quiere vengar a su hermana y a la chica que amaba, lo hará.

El viernes finalmente llego...Yo convencí a Ryoba de cocinar para el "día especial"….Mi suegro me ayudaría…Un modo de agradecer su "amor" y de celebrar el "nuevo amor" que existiría en nuestra casa, sería una receta simple sacada de internet pero llena del "inmenso" amor que nosotros sentimos por ellas., que ellas no se preocuparan por poner la mesa, nosotros también lo haríamos por lo mucho que las amábamos ….Mi esposa me lleno la cara de besos emocionada….Lo mismo hiso mi suegra con mi suegro, dejándonos a nosotros con la cocina mientras ellas conversaban sobre el lugar donde se realizaría la boda de Ayano y Taro ….Arroz con Soya, una soya "especial" que mi aliada me facilito…

Taro quien "correspondió" los sentimientos de Ayano bajo el cerezo, llegaba a casa con una gran sonrisa con mi hija sonriendo tomada de su brazo….

Taro con una jovial sonrisa se presentó ante todos y al vernos poner las cosas para comer, amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos…Ya que el cocinaba en su casa….Las dejamos a las 3 en el living conversando, Ryoba no dejaba de decir lo aliviada de que su hija no terminara viviendo sola como siempre soñó y que ella fuera capaz de "sentir amor"…Cosa que mi hija Ayano correspondió feliz, imaginando los niños que tendrían con su "senpai" en el futuro.

Era como la imagen de una familia perfecta, tres generaciones listas para comer…Yo con mi mejor sonrisa tome mi copa con jugo de limón, el cual sabía que ninguna de ellas le gustaba….ellas preferían agua…ellas prohibían el licor, nada en la mesa debía tener algún componente que diera la posibilidad de desestabilizar sus agudos sentidos….ellas con agua…nosotros jugo de limón….volviendo al tema…yo me levante a pedir un brindis…..Sin antes tomarme un momento para mirar a Ryoba de ahora 36 años sonriéndome dulcemente….¿quién hubiera imaginado que yo llegaría los 37 años con esta loca?

-Hoy en este día especial, en frente de mis queridos suegros y mi amada Ryoba el amor de mi vida, mi corazón se llena de gozo al ver tan adorable pareja ante nosotros….Ayano y Taro les deseo que ustedes compartan el profundo amor que yo y mi Ryoba sentimos. ¡Salud!

-¡SALUD! (al unísono)

Sonriendo como una "familia modelo unida" levantamos nuestras copas dando un gran sobro, luego siguiendo con la comida comenzamos a comer la comida con verduras con arroz con soya, la porción de arroz de cada uno tenía forma de corazón, un corazón que dejaba mucho que desear…No importaba, ellas parecían contentísimas de verlos.

Lo siguiente fue que ellas comenzaron a sentirse mal, llevándose las manos al cuello llorando…Pronto ellas lo supieron, por impulso saque el jugo de limón y lo tire contra la pared para evitar que tomaran el antídoto junto con levantarme de la mesa alejándome, Taro y mi suegro me imitaron con los vasos que les quedaba el jugo…..Por seguridad esa comida era con palillos y no cubiertos, ni loco les dejaba objetos como chuchillo y tenedor para que los usaran como armas.

Ryoba me miro aterrada….terror…..sino no lo hubiera visto nunca hubiera creído que ese monstruo fuera capaz de sentirlo….ella me miraba horrorizada, como si no supiera los motivos por lo que le hiso eso….Ayano tenía la misma mirada con Taro…Mi suegra con mi suegro….Las tres pusieron los ojos en blanco, chocando sus caras contra los platos….Ahí estaba…..era todo….el fin.

Por un rato las miramos incrédulos de lo que veíamos…. ¿Eso es todo?... ¿así de rápido?

-¿están….muertas?

-no lo sé taro.

-Yo no se Kazou….he visto a ese vieja asesina levantarse luego de que le dieran, incluso con un mazo.

Mi suegro tomo una escoba comenzando a tocar el cuerpo de su esposa, luego su hija y su nieta….Nada…..No movieron ni un musculo, el viejo volvió a tocar la cara de su esposa, una vez y otra vez y otra vez…..Una sonrisa se produjo en rostro no una falsa sino una real…..La risa se volvió histérica mientras la intensidad de los golpes la hacían sangrar hasta lanzar el cuerpo al piso.

El viejo estuvo golpeado el rostro hasta que se cansó de eso, bajo al sótano, regresando con un mazo…Golpeando su cráneo con ira y odio mientras su risa aumentaba, riéndose como un maniático golpeaba con el mazo dejando salir años de terror, odio e incertidumbre…..Taro y yo solo lo miramos hacerlo hasta que el viejo comenzó a llorar de felicidad….Taro fue a quitarle el mazo junto con abrazarlo dejándolo desahogarse.

Yo mire por la ventana, en el segundo piso de la casa de al lado, vi a mi vecina semi escondiéndose detrás de una cortina con un celular entre sus manos…Era obvio que la anciana que JAMAS escucho mis gritos de auxilio en aquel sótano, escucho la risa demente de mi suegro mientras destrozaba el cráneo de mi suegra hasta quedarse manchado de materia gris con sangre.

La policía llego unos minutos después.

Mi suegro volvió a tener su ataque de risa mientras lo subían a la patrulla…Taro por su parte miraba una foto de su hermana sonriendo con paz….Yo no sabía que sentir, solo me quede sentado con las esposas puestas hasta llegar a la comisaria. El resto, ya lo saben.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _-…"Darling"?_

 _-….cariñoooooooo…._

 _-despierta mi "senpai", vas a llegar tarde al trabajo….."_

* * *

Kazou….Si él sabía que él no se llamaba de ese modo, era tan solo un apodo porque su nombre luego de la locura que ha vivido carece de significado para él y el que lo llame "señor Aishi" le horroriza…Recordar lo que paso en 1989 en Akademi High School…..

-huf…solo un sueño.

El castaño suspiro aliviado al despertar en su catre de la prisión con su compañero de celda roncando a todo pulmón…Esto era tan agradable, por un instante creyó que se encontraría con la horrenda cara de Ryoba…..Pero no, ella y las otras Aishi estaban pudriéndose en sus tumbas…..El no pudo acabar con las otras ramas, con acabar con la suya, le sobra y le basta….

Luego de levantarse…Rutina, comida insípida, gente hablando en el patio siendo vigilados por guardias…..En un sentido tragicómico le recordaba a su escuela…Él estaba leyendo cuando….

 _-"Aishi, tiene visitas"_

El castaño levanto una ceja ¿visitas? Según recuerda su familia rompió los lazos con el luego de ser hallado culpable ya que nadie creyó que "la dulce y tierna Ryoba" fuera capaz de cometer esos actos y que su marido era un machista maltratador de mujeres obsesivo… ¿Su suegro?...No, el pobre está más loco que una cabra… ¿Taro?...el chico lo vino a ver un par de veces hasta que lo convenció de dejar de verlo para que continuara con su vida….

* * *

Kazou fue siguiendo al guardia hasta llegar a la zona de visitas, una sala con una mesa, lo encadenaron a un lado para que fuera incapaz de soltarse o atacar a su visitante…Sentándose enfrente de un hombre….

 _-"Aishi…._ _Ai significa_ _amor y Shi muerte…..un apellido que concuerda con esa familia de dementes, ¿no cree?"_

Era un hombre que fumaba un cigarrillo, vestía una gabardina junto a un sombrero que le cubría el rostro…En 1989 era un periodista que investigo las extrañas muertas en Akademi High School….Era bueno…demasiado bueno….."Le dio al clavo "con el causante….Solo logrando burlas y alcoholismo cuando la chica lo acaso de ser un pervertido que la causaba de asesinar gente para ganar una portada en el periódico….La" tierna" chica salió libre y sin castigo…hasta ahora….

\- detective desconocido…cuando Ryoba hizo ese breve viaje a América, porque usted tenia finalmente pruebas para condenarla, pensé que lo había asesinado.

-¿así que lo sabía? Veo que no es tan idiota como siempre creí Aishi.

-Aprendí de esa perra….ella estaba tan convencida de que me tenía en su poder que hablaba mucho, lo del "poder" era cierto en parte, esa loca me mantuvo a su lado usando el terror y recordándose sutilmente lo que pasa si yo intento escapar…..sé que usted se escapó a Estados unidos luego de que ese monstruo matara a su hija luego de que ella descubriera que aun la investigara.

-acertó "niño bonito"…. ¿sabía que esa loca nunca dejo de asechar a quien le mirara siquiera el pelo?

-lo sospechaba… ¿Qué hace aquí?...si viene a intentar aplazar mi ejecución, llega tarde, el juez está decidido de usarme como un ejemplo contra el femicidio.

-no "principito"….no he venido a salvarte…Con ese ejercito de feministas con pancartas pidiendo tu cabeza en una charola de plata, ni superan te salva de la inyección letal.

El hombre de la gabardina, apago su cigarrillo e hiso un gesto para que la persona al otro lado apagara la cámara…

-aunque no lo crea, aún hay gente que me debe un favor o no….dígame un cosita, si usted tuviera una oportunidad de volver a vivir…..no hablo de esa mierda hipotética de renacer espiritualmente…hablo de una oportunidad real.

El castaño lo miro incrédulo…"si claro y la adaptación de Death Note es lo mejor que se ha hecho en el cine estadounidense" según lo que Taro le ha comentado, ya que el Sr. Aishi de esas cosas no tiene idea….

-con todo respeto, creo que seguir por tanto tiempo a Ryoba, se le ha pegado lo loco.

-Escúcheme, tengo poco tiempo por lo que seré breve…conozco a un sujeto…..su nombre es irrelevante….el punto es que el tipo es un pariente de una de las víctimas de su "adorable esposa"….ha pasado estos 20 años intentando revivir a su hija….

-¿Qué paso?... ¿descubrió el modo de revivir a los muertos?... ¿zombis?

-No idiota, hablo en serio…ejem…el tipo no puede revivir a los muertos…..pero ha descubierto algo mejor…algo parecido a la inmortalidad… ¿le interesa?

¿Inmortalidad?...Este tipo se ha vuelto loco…

-usted está loco.

-tanto como lo está usted para sobrevivir casado con esa psicópata….¡vamos, Aishi!...¡anímese!...¿cree en el cielo?

-¿para qué pregunta?

-responda ¿sí o no?

-sí, también en el infierno… ¿y?

Era cierto, la imagen mental de esa desgraciada junto a las otras Aishi siendo torturadas ferozmente por el diablo en persona, le ayudaba a dormir en las noches…. ¡Demonios! antes él no pensaba de ese modo, era un chico tierno e inocente además de pacifico, como Taro….."Era" en tiempo pasado….

-pues…usted mato a alguien, significa que iría al infierno…. ¿adivine QUIEN lo estará esperando?

-¡por la puta NO!

Ya veía venir a esa desgraciada corriendo a sus brazos, sin dejarlo escapar para cumplir su "promesa" de que estarían juntos por la eternidad….El detective misterioso sonrió al ver la mueca de horror de Kazou, comprendiendo que el entendió el peligro al que se enfrentaba…

-si acepta lo que ofrezco, puede librarse de los "amorosos brazos" del "amor de su vida"….Por sus temblores y su transpiración, lo tomare como un "acepto".

-¿q…qu…..q…

-¿Qué debe hacer?...fácil, debe morir.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿está loco?!

-No "niñito"… ¡soy la persona más cuerda que encontrara en su maldita vida!...lo que le ofrezco es que su mente se transfiera a otro cuerpo en otra dimensión.

-¿eso es posible?

-si…en teoría…solo se necesita el cuerpo de una persona que acabara de fallecer sin muchos daños….el sujeto que conozco necesita conejillos de indias para probar su teoría, no le prometo nada.

-¿y por qué no lo hace usted?

El hombre de la gabardina le mostro sus cigarrillos…

-20 años fumando igual cáncer de pulmón…para esto se necesita que tanto el "transferido" como el "recipiente" se encuentren en condiciones físicas aceptables…..usted no es un deportista pero se ve que se mantiene en forma.

Era cierto, el Sr. Aishi por "petición" alias "orden" de su esposa, hacia ejercicio junto con alimentarse bien, porque ella quería que llegara bien a la vejez, también le asustaba que perdiera su belleza.

-solo un favor necesito pedir….

-si vas a pedir que te manden a una dimensión en que las Aishis no existan, eso no se puede…Solo te pueden mandar a un cuerpo disponible, si existen Yanderes o no, eso solo lo sabrás apenas estés ahí….tampoco te podrás regresar…..la maquina solo puede mandarte y avisar si la "transferencia" fue exitosa.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte…quiero ir a un cuerpo sin atractivo, para que si en caso de existir una versión de Ryoba, ella no se fije en mí. Menos quiero que lo haga una versión alterna de Ayano o mi suegra, eso sería raro y siniestro.

-Bien pensado…le avisare al tipo…descuida, la interrupción de la grabación de esta charla, quedara explicada por una falla de luz.

El detective misterioso se levantó de su lugar, sin antes hacer una seña para que volvieran a grabar…

-Adiós Sr. Aishi, fue una pena no ser capaz de evitar su ejecución.

El castaño Kazou hiso una semi sonrisa…..Pronto al igual que Taro, el tendría una "oportunidad de vivir su vida".


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

 _-"hermano…..._

 _-….. ¡Ya hermano levántate!…."_

 _-….Taro vas a llegar tarde a la escuela….."_

* * *

Taro Yamada abrió los ojos esperando toparse con su insistente hermanita jalándole de las sabanas para levantarlo de la cama….

-huf…solo un sueño.

Con tristeza miro a su alrededor…..Solo, en su dormitorio de primer año de universidad…..En su velador estaba una foto donde salían el, la chica que le gustaba y su hermanita quien recién comenzaba la adolescencia….Junto a un frasco de antipsicóticos que le recomendó su terapeuta.

El pelinegro sin ánimo tomo una de aquellas pastillas sin ánimo para tragarlas con un poco de agua de una botella que compro ayer en la cafetería….

-…tan solo un año.

Un año….Un puto año su vida tomo un ritmo que ni en sus sueños más locos pensaría que tomaría…..El año pasado se suponía que sería un año divertido, lleno de recuerdos agradables que recordaría en cada reunión de alumnos…Pero nooooooo…. ¡tenía que llegar Ayano a cagarla!.. La mitad de sus conocidos están muertos o con traumas psicológicos…la otra mitad a la que su "amada" "elimino" juntándolos con otras personas, no creen la versión de que la "dulce Ayano-chan" hubiese sido capaz de tales actos y simplemente se alejaron de él...Sinceramente, ¿Cómo fue posible que esa demente del infierno lo siguiera sin que él NUNCA la notara?...¿cómo fue posible que NADIE fue capaz de percibir que existía una chica que no se pasara ni cinco segundos sin estar cerca? …¿nadie? , ¿En serio?...en una escuela llena de personas ¿nadie en Akademi High School fue capaz ni de ver nada ni de hacer nada?

¿Nadie fue capaz siquiera de advertírselo?... ¿acaso las Aishi tenían tanto poder?, sabía que esa familia era una las familias más respetadas de buraza town , era una de las familias fundadoras de la ciudad y que siempre están activamente ayudando a los pobres, su compañía está siempre participando en actividades de distinta índoles… El tal esa familia si es poderosa…..Por que el director apenas lo interrogaron sobre las muertes, el hombre declaro no saber nada ni haber visto nada…..Ni hablar de la tal "info chan"…La embaucadora que fundo su propio club para amenazar a otros y que ayudaba a Ayano dándole información para ayudar en sus crímenes a cambio de fotos de ropa interior…Nadie supo ¿quiénes era esa hacker?, ¿ni que secretos conocía para que el director hiciera algo en su contra?...La policía no encontró nada, es como si aquella chica jamás hubiera existido siquiera.

Según el Detective desconocido, un tipo raro con gabardina que parecía tener una idea de la naturaleza Aishi y con quien converso brevemente una vez durante el juicio del Sr. Aishi…..Supuso que la tal info chan borro toda la información tanto de los crímenes de su "clienta" como los propios…además de que llego a la conclusión de que el secreto del director que ella uso para encubrirse , fueron los asesinatos de Ryoba de 1989 en Akademi High School, que el director mantuvo en silencio para evitar que la academia de alto prestigio se viera afectada….Era una academia privada…..

-joder… ¿Por qué ninguno de mis amigos me comento sobre esa "info chan"?

El pelinegro de ojos azulados se sentía decepcionado de todos los que llamo alguna vez "amigos", también decepcionado de sí mismo por ser incapaz de evitar esta tragedia….Sin embargo no puede quejarse….Él fue el "que la saco barata" por así decirlo…

Gracias a los abogados que contrato su familia, Yamada logro salir limpio con una sesión psicológica una o dos veces por semana, por ser un "un joven emocionable que fue manipulado por la mente diabólica del sr. Aishi"

El abuelo de Ayano…A ese no le pudieron imputar nada, el pobre infeliz estaba" más loco como una cabra"…..La última vez que lo vio, vio como por impulso sonreía a cada anciana delgada de ojos grisáceos que pasaba cerca….No por amabilidad ni felicidad, un acto aprendido de supervivencia…A veces el viejo aún cree que su esposa está viva y sonríe para sobrevivir….A veces recuerda que ella ya no está y llora de dicha.

Y regresando al Sr. Aishi…Ese juicio fue un circo…el fiscal hiso parecer a Kazou como un demente sediento de sangre…."Jack el destripador" parecía un angelito al lado de la imagen que el fiscal presento ante el jurado impresionable que se tragó completita la historia de la _"pobre e inocente Ryoba, una víctima del femicidio a manos de su marido celopata y controlador. La cual soporto años de abuso y maltrato al igual que su madre con su padre"…_.Imagen que fue apoyada por el "honesto testimonio" de la abuela y bisabuela de Ryoba quienes lloraron relatando lo "cruel" que era Kazou con quien apodaban con cariño "la continuación del amor de sus maridos"….Un par de viejos sonrientes quienes en su mirada pedían que los mataran…Hubiera venido también la testificar la Tatarabuela de Ryoba pero ella no consiguió un vuelo para ella y su "cariño"….. ¡Mierda!... ¿acaso esas putas del infierno son inmortales o qué?... ¿acaso sus "senpais" son mantenido vivos por una maldición?

El fiscal cuyo apellido era nada y nada menos que Aishi….Logro con una astucia e inteligencia impresionante desestimar cada intento del abogado defensor de poner al jurado de parte de Kazou…Taro sintió rabia al ver a la esposa del fiscal, en primera fila sonriéndole a su marido dulcemente, apoyándolo…..El detective misterioso solo se limitó a decirle "mírala bien", Kazou también le dijo lo mismo…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta…..esa mujer era una "senpai" , atrapada en su propio infierno, incapaz de pedir ayuda…A veces cuando la miraba…. cuando ella miraba a Kazou…..en sus ojos no se veía tristeza o pena, sino ¿envidia?...¿Sera acaso envidia porque Kazou fue capaz de asesinar a un rama de la familia Aishi?...Tal vez esa fue el motivo por el cual días después de ser el sr. Aishi culpable…..El fiscal fue encontrado con el cuello cortado por su esposa quien previamente lo enveneno a través de café…a él y a su hijo y a su suegro.

-mañana es el día.

* * *

Yamada luego de vestirse además de desayunar, miro el calendario de su celular….El día fijado para la ejecución del Sr. Aishi…La única persona en el mundo que puede comprender lo que vivió…El pelinegro no puede evitar pensar que si Kazou no hubiera intervenido hubiera acabado como el…..Secuestrado en un sótano….casándose con Ayano-Chan para formar una "casa de muñecas"…..donde el seria el nuevo "Sr. Aishi" padre de una nueva demente….

-mmmmm…de todos modos me esta yendo mal y tendré que dar examen.

Hoy tenia prueba, en una materia que de todos modos tendría que rendir un examen para pasarla…..Darla o no darla no tenía significado real para el en este instante, tampoco lo que dirían en el campus, era la bueno de ser un paria.

-como sea, no tengo amigos y el profesor es un desgraciado….reprobaría esa prueba aunque estudiara mil años.

Pasándose por el salón donde el profesor que le haría la prueba, el tipo lo miro con mala cara al verlo correr ignorando a un par de chicas que parecían querer hablarle, también un par de chicos con la misma mirada que ellas llevaban ¿será que aquí también es popular con el sexo opuesto al igual que del mismo sexo y no se ha dado cuenta como en Akademi High School ?….Importaba un carajo, Ayano le quito cualquier interés romántico de aquí hasta la eternidad…

Usando su inexplorada belleza…Logro que una chica le regalara el pasaje de tren que acababa de comprar (cuyo tren ya estaba sobrevendido por el fin de semana largo y salía en 10 min )…..Pasando de la capital de Japon Tokio a su natal buraza town…Un lugar que antes le pareció acogedor ahora era desconocido….Taro después de lo que los medios llaman "el crimen de las 3 inocentes", es un forastero en su propia ciudad….. ¿Pasar a ver a sus padres?... ¿para qué?...ellos dejaron en claro que no querían verlo ni para navidad…hasta le ofrecieron dinero para que él se cambiara el apellido….

* * *

Mientras que en la prisión de buraza town….

 _-"Aishi, tiene visitas"_

El castaño quien leía un libro de terror, puso su atención en el guardia quien llegaba a su celda… ¿el leyendo un libro de terror? …En su juventud ese tipo de cosas le daban pánico hasta que descubrió de la peor manera que los monstruos en la vida real tienen un apariencia más "amigable" que la que parece en los libros o películas…

-yo no espero a nadie.

-no se haga el idiota, ponga de pie o si no…

-si...si…."el abuso de autoridad"…..creí que ver o no ver a las visitas era opcional.

El tipo puso una amenazante junto con toquetear su macana… Kazou se levantó con semblante serio, riéndose para sus adentros….Idiota, ¿cree que con eso lo va a amedrentar?...Fiuuu….Este tipo no hubiera durado ni cinco minutos vivo con Ryoba….

Kazou fue siguiendo al guardia hasta llegar a la zona de visitas, una sala con una mesa, lo encadenaron a un lado para que fuera incapaz de soltarse o atacar a su visitante…Sentándose enfrente de un hombre….

-te dije que no vinieras a verme.

-lo sé y disculpo señor Ais…..digo…..Kazou.

¿Qué hacía Taro aquí?...se suponía que su "ex futuro hijo en la ley", seguiría con su vida….

-¿Cómo ha estado?

-hm….no me quejo Taro ¿y tú?

-bien….supongo…sigo teniendo notas promedio como en la escuela y mis padres…..a…..ahí están.

-¿no te quieren ver ni en la sopa?

-yep….al igual que el resto de mis conocidos.

-te animaría pero los míos también me odian. En especial mis padres.

-Yo no estoy seguro de los mios….me dicen que no quieren verme pero de vez en cuanto me envían cartas y me pagan la universidad….siento que no saben qué hacer conmigo.

Silencio….Un silencio que se interrumpió por el castaño Kazou….

-¿Qué quieres?, si vienes a decirme que quieres intentar reabrir me caso, pierdes el tiempo….el alcalde está ganando un mar de votos con mi imagen….viéndose como "el terror de los femicidas".

-¿ha?... ¿yoooooooooo?...vine a pedirle un favorcito….yooooo…sé que sonara morboso pero…..quiero estar en su ejecución.

El castaño lo miro serio a este chico de ojos inocentes…Sentiría que se trata de un morbo si no le recordara tanto a él, antes de Ryoba…

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que muera solo.

-Niño….tu no me debes nada…

-¡no soy un niño!...¡míreme!...¡la perra de su hija masacro a medio mundo por tenerme!... ¡sueño con sus cadáveres todas las noches!... ¡tengo que tomar un coctel de remedios para evitar enloquecer!

-¡¿y tú me culpas por haberla concebido?!...¡¿quieres verme sufrir?!

-¡No!... ¡yo no quiero verlo sufrir, quiero acompañarlo!..¡Usted me salvo!, ¡es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!

Taro se contuvo a punto de llorar, de tan solo recordarlo sintió que sus nervios temblaban….Kazou si no estuviera encadenado, le daría un abrazo….en vez de eso le sonrió….

-Taro….voy a estar bien, pronto estaré en un lugar mejor…y por si te lo preguntas….no me refiero al cielo, me volví ateo gracias a las Aishi.

El pelinegro Yamada lo miro incrédulo... ¿será una sonrisa falsa?... ¡no, es eral!... ¡Es sincera!...¡demonios!...¿se habrá vuelto loco? ..No lo dice por el ateísmo, el mismo se había vuelto ateo, ya que si dios existe, no permitiría que esos monstruos existieran…eso es punto a parte….

-Aishi, el tiempo de las visitas termino.

Antes de que el ahora universitario fuera capaz de preguntar, el guardia se llevó a Kazou , quien una vez en su celda le mostraba el dedo del medio a un cura quien llegaba a ver si "se arrepentía de su crimen" como siempre pasa en las películas cuando van a ejecutar a un reo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Taro salió de aquel lúgubre lugar, sintiendo el corazón apretado, ¿infarto? Ojala, con eso él podría dejar la angustia que le invade.

Kazou es lo más cercano a un "héroe" que él ha visto y el mundo entero lo ve como el peor de los criminales. Eso es un hecho viendo el gran grupo de feministas acampando a las afueras del recinto esperando la ejecución, "un triunfo para la mujer contra el machismo" según leyó en una página de noticias.

Yamada nunca tuvo problemas con las feministas pero en momentos como este le encantaría poder gritarles que se metieran el "sexo fuerte e impediente" por sus horrorosos traseros.

¿Y ahora qué?, ¿volver a la universidad?...No...Imposible…..No podía dejar a su salvador solo rodeado de gente que solo desea verlo muerto…Si el Sr. Aishi va a morir, él tiene que ver por lo menos en ese mar de ojos sedientos de sangre, un par de ojos amigos…..Y esos ojos tienen que ser los suyos. Aunque la idea de que entre los testigos se encuentren miembros de la familia Aishi le daba pavor…..Él debe estar ahí.

-mmmmm…está oscureciendo y no tengo mucho dinero, debería ir a ver a mis padres.

La imagen de su madre yendo a recibirlo feliz estirando sus brazos emocionada junto a su padre como cuando regresaba de un campamento, inundo su mente…..Rápidamente descarto esa imagen sacudiendo su cabeza…..Esos días felices eran parte de su pasado…..Sus padres al verlo en la entrada de su casa harían de todo, menos recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Sin dinero suficiente ni para el hotel más barato del área, termino en un motel.

El motel más barato de Buraza town , se notaba por el polvo usado para escribir números sobre un escritorio, que los dueños no sabían lo que era un plumero. Taro deseando que la ración de cucarachas en su cama fuera mínima, tomo la llave que el dueño quien le ponía más atención a la revista XXX que miraba, le dio…

-¿n°13?

-hm, sino no le gusta devuélvamela, no doy devoluciones de dinero.

-no, la usare.

-tienes suerte, el tipo que siempre la arrendaba, su puta favorita le dio un escopetazo por no compartirle su droga, los sesos del pobre infeliz quedaron desparramados en el lavamanos junto a restos de crack….Acaban de limpiar la habitación…creo….solo no trate de usar el baño….por si acaso.

-hm…"gracias".

* * *

Yamada tranquilo fue a su habitación…. ¿acaso estaba tan loco como para que entrar en un dormitorio con probables restos de materia gris, no le afecte? …..El amable joven comienza a pensar que ya no es el mismo y que cualquier idea de poder volver a serlo….será imposible…

Dando una fuerte respiración antes de entrar, metió la llave….Recordándose a si mismo que sin importar cuantas ganas tenga de usar el WC no use aquel baño o acabara metiéndose en un área de crimen…..De nuevo….Que lo interroguen en la policía es una experiencia que no siente ganas de repetir.

Antes de poder encender la luz, unas manos le taparon la boca junto con cerrar la puerta… ¡mierda Ayano ha vuelto del infierno a vengarse!

¡JODER!... ¡¿Por qué mierda no tomo clases de defensa personal como su padre le dijo tatas veces?!...Ahora una puta zombie venida del infierno lo va a secuestrar y violar por el resto de sus días.

-¡ya, ya cálmate "niño bonito"!...¡si te quedas callado te suelto!

Esa voz…Taro se calmó al escuchar una voz masculina…Las manos que le tapaban la boca se alejaron para encender la luz…

-¡¿D…

-¡cállate o te vuelvo a tapar el hocico!

El pelinegro guardo silencio mientras el extraño hombre de la gabardina miraba por la cortina americana, asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera.

-estamos de suerte, nadie te sigue…..por ahora.

-¿de qué…

-¿Qué haces aquí Yamada?

-¿Qué hago aquí?...soy yo quien debería preguntárselo a usted.

El detective misterioso como si nada del otro mundo pasara, saco su cigarrillo para luego buscar su encendedor….

-diablos, lo olvide en casa…. ¿tú tienes encendedor?

-no fumo.

-Lo sé, te investigue….solo corroboraba datos.

El tipo con calma saco su encendedor prendiendo su cigarrillo….

\- escucha "princesito" yo no sé, ¿Qué esperas hacer aquí?...pero si yo fuera tu sacaría mi trasero de buraza town, me compraría una nueva identidad e iría a una isla lo más aislada en el mapa.

-No puedo dejar solo al Sr. Ai…..a Kazou solo, tengo que estar ahí.

-"niñito" si quieres ver un espectáculo morboso, ve "realitys shows"…es más seguro.

-el me salvo.

-lo se…..y si te quedas…..su sacrificio no servirá de nada.

-¿de qué está hablando?...Ayano está muerta, termino.

Taro incrédulo miraba al ex periodista reírse mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo, apagándolo en el borde de un plato sopero cercano lleno de colillas de cigarro…

-¿de verdad crees que acabo?... ¿de verdad crees que "ellos" te van a dejar vivir tranquilo?

-¿"ellos"?

-Los Aishi…. ¿no es lógico?...lo que tienes que meterte en la cabeza es que no estas lidiando ni con una jovencita que se volvió loca un día de verano, ni una familia de locas…..Estas contra un linaje entero con siglos, de siglos, de siglos de dementes cuyo método de "conquista" es el secuestro junto al asesinato de cualquiera que se entrometa con "su fantasía romántica"….

-no entiendo lo que….

-Escucha "einstein"…..durante generaciones los/las miembros nacidos en ese familia, han seguido una estrategia de conquista, cuyo fenotipo de "senpai" es una persona dulce e indefensa fácilmente manipulable para sus propósitos…en eones esta estrategia les ha resultado, hasta que aparecieron tú, Kazou y el viejo ese.

El tipo extraño con gabardina, saco de esta unos recortes…Uno de referencia al asesinato del fiscal a manos de su esposa…Otra de la pareja lésbica de una Aishi que la empujo por una baranda mientras miraban una puesta de sol….otra de un Aishi gay que fue ahorcado mientras dormía por su novio…

-Los "senpai" se dieron cuenta que los monstruos que los tienen secuestrados, son tan mortales como ellos…..y eso a los dementes Aishi, no les gusta…..les arruina el "negocio familiar"….lo que significa…..

-que necesitan apaciguarlos, la ejecución de Kazou es un mensaje para ellos, porque si lo quisieran muerto, ellos mismos podrían haberse encargado solos.

-aja…veo que no eres tan estúpido como aparentas….Y si te lo estas preguntando….no, lamentablemente no existe forma de evitarlo, aunque les llevemos las pruebas de que lo que hiso fue por así decirlo "defensa propia", nadie nos creería.

-eso supuse.

El detective misterioso, le gustaría poder ofrecerle la misma opción que le ofreció a Kazou…Imposible, el joven no cumplía con los estándares de salud que el científico necesitaba para realizar el experimento.

-Taro, tienes que desaparecer…eres un símbolo de lo que los "senpai" no deben ser según el punto de vista de esos enfermos…..el único que se ha escapado del "amor"….no te dejaran vivo y si la familia entera no te sigue… la abuela o bisabuela o tatarabuela de Ryoba lo harán por "acabar con la continuación del amor de sus senpais".

Yamada entendiendo que de ahora en adelante tendría que vivir alerta también mirando sobre su espalda por el resto de su vida….En silencio acepto los documentos falsificados que el tipo extraño lo ofrecía.

-ya hable con el dueño, me debe un favor además de que necesita usar el seguro de este lugarejo para pagar sus deudas de juego….apenas salgas esta habitación estallara junto a todo el motel…..Afuera te estará esperando una tipa en un auto blanco, ella te ayudara a cambiar tu imagen acorde a la de la identificación que te di y te ayudara a salir del país clandestinamente.

-gracias.

-nada de gracias….recuerda, de ahora en adelante Taro Yamada está muerto….Deja tus documentos originales y lo que sea que traigas aquí, ya no los necesitas.

El pelinegro salió de aquella habitación, se subió en un aquel auto y se fue. Esperando que ningún par de ojos grisáceos estén en su búsqueda…..O por lo menos no lo estén lo suficiente para lograr salir vivo del país.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 (South Park no me pertenece)

"Taro Yamada", era raro que en un instante era esa persona y al otro era….El tipo que salía en aquella identificación…..sin animo pensaba en esto , mirando por la ventana…

-¿pasa algo?

-¿he?

-Tipo callado, no te culpo.

Kazou…Lamentaba no estar ahí para verlo, apoyarlo…..Un minuto…..¿por qué se pasaron el letrero del aeropuerto?

-esteeeeeee…..señorita…..

La dama que conducía no dijo nada, solo cerro las puertas…Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Yamada…

-¡¿Quién MIERDA ERES PUTA?!

La mujer se quitó la peluca que llevaba, al ver ese pelo rojo…el escalofrió se sintió como si estuviera desnudo tiritando en la nieve…

-glup…..espero que no seas quien yo creo que…

-Je, no hay tiempo para esas cosas.

Taro desesperado comenzó a gritar….Por los vidrios polarizados nada se escuchaba, la música de rock a todo volumen anulaba el sonido de sus gritos. Desesperado trato de tomar el volante del auto, chocar para lograr escapar….Aunque batallo con la mujer…esta logro recuperar el control lo suficiente para llegar a un callejón, donde dos ancianas de ojos grises lo esperaban….

-no es nada personal Yamada, negocios son negocios.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

El detective misterioso, con un cigarro en sus labios miraba el motel quemarse a la distancia no era pirómano ni se creía Nerón…..Necesitaba asegurarse de que las cosas se hicieran como debían ser, ese es el modo en que sobrevivía.

El hombre miro de reojo su apariencia en un charco cercano…Pensado que Cuya identidad que poseía era tan cambiante como la de un camaleón o de dovakiin (niño nuevo) de South Park… ¿Qué?...los juegos raros lo distraen….distraerse por 5 minutos es importante para evitar la locura.

El momento del pensamiento extraño fue interrumpido por su celular, no necesitaba saber ¿de quién era el número?...En su negocio los números desconocidos abundaban….

* * *

 _-"¿si?_

 _-¿no quieres saber quién soy?_

 _-Nope… ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-es una persona extraña señor…._

 _-sé que ya abras investigado sobre mi….saltémonos esa parte….info-Chan…."_

 _El ex periodista, intuía que dé al otro lado de la línea, la psicótica mujer sonreía…._

 _-Je, solo te llamo para agradecerte….las señoras Aishi dieron un buen pago por el "paquete"…. ¿te gustaría saber que harán con su "nuevo juguete"?_

 _-¿te agrada el sadismo?_

 _-Me agrada cumplir con mis clientes…..después de la escuela necesite adaptar mis negocios…_

 _-Te recuerdo que este "favorcito" solo será por esta vez…..se quién eres…._

 _-lo dudo….las amenazas son innecesarias, ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos…..yo obtuve nueva clientela y tu evitaste que esa manada de yanderes se enterara de tu "experimento"...reitero, las amenazas son innecesarias…si veo mi foto en la tv o en manos "equivocadas" me asegurare que tu idea de usar al sr. Aishi como "rata de laboratorio" será expuesta en cada celular con conexión a internet en el planeta._

 _-Hm…yo no me sentiría tan seguro "niñita", yo también tengo mis medios para mantenerte callada…..perros más grandes me han ladrado y los he visto convertirse en…._

 _-Me gusta tu "sentido del humor" será un gusto volver a recurrir a tus servicios, cuando el negocio lo amerite._

 _-Ni lo sueñes._

 _-Te encontré una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo….."_

* * *

Mordiendo su cigarrillo, apago el celular para luego quitarle la memoria colocándola junto a un imán , el resto lo puso debajo de su auto, pasar encima de este un par de veces antes de continuar su camino…Lanzando el cigarrillo por la ventana…..

-el mundo se está yendo al carajo.

Sentiría lastima por Taro pero hace años que sus lágrimas se las reserva para el mismo…Mañana aparecería la noticia de su cadáver flotando en algún acantilado por su "suicidio" o tal vez no….Conocía perfectamente los métodos de esas dementes, el cuerpo jamás seria encontrado.

Mirándolo por el lado amable, Taro quería ayudar a Kazou y de este modo lo hace… ¿Y por qué el detective misterioso ayudaba a Kazou? …. .¿Por qué fue el primer "senpai" en enfrentarse a esas putas?... ¿porque sentía culpa por no encerrar a Ryoba en una maldita celda?... ¿O por qué se le daba la gana ayudarlo?...MMM….una mezcla de las 3 podría ser la respuesta…podría…porque ni si quiera así estaba seguro….

-necesito un psiquiatra, estoy pensando muchas mierdas.

¡JA!..¡Un psiquiatra!...Con esa familia de enfermos rondando no tiene ni tiempo de respirar….Era como un cazador de monstruos, ya que esos/esas miembros nacidos en ese linaje tenía dudas serias de que fueran humanos.

* * *

Ahora tenía que asistir a la ejecución del pobre diablo ese…..Pero primero…Si sus fuentes estaban en lo cierto, una nueva rama de los Aishi se estaba mudado a la casa de Ryoba, Kazou y Ayano…Estacionándose sigilosamente en un callejón…Lo observo….

 _-"demonios, gemelos"_

Un niño y una niña de ojos sin vida grises bajaban de un auto, cerca su madre quien de aishi no tenía nada, con sonrisa fingida bajaba unas cajas junto a "su amoroso marido"….

Esta "canción" el detective misterioso ya se la sabia…Esos niños crecerían para encerrar a DOS pobres diablos en su sotano…. ¡Dos!... ¿Porque tenían que ser dos?...normalmente los/las Aishi tienen uno….

La Mujer que bajaba las cajas junto a su "amoroso marido" quien la secuestro un día de verano…Sonría porque no le queda de otra…sus "angelitos" eran la viva imagen de su padre….ella se esforzaba en pensar de que en el fondo ellos eran….."Buenos"….

-amor, voy a llevar a los niños a comer algo.

La mujer caminaba hacia su nuevo hogar con un sótano que su marido dijo que agrandaría para el momento de aguardar la llegada de los "amores" de sus hijos…Mientras ella caminaba, el resto de caminaba cruzando la calle…..El grito de una vecina la alerto al girarse…Al ver los tres cuerpos atropellados…llámenla loca pero no sabía si llora ¿de pena o alegría?

Por su parte el conductor se reía como un maniático…Su contacto en el forense junto a los policías dejarían este evento como un "accidente automovilístico donde nunca se encontró al conductor ni el auto" además que a la vecina la tenía bien sobornada para que corroborara la versión.

* * *

Mientras tanto…..En la cárcel de buraza town...

El cura no sabía ¿qué hacer?...En sus años escuchando a los reos antes de su ejecución sin importar lo que habían hecho, siempre lograba que se arrepentirán para entrar a la casa del señor….Hasta logro que una chica que se comió a su hermano bebé, creyendo que era un alien que quería destruir el universo, se arrepintiera llorando de su delito….

-Púdrase.

El castaño enfrente de él, no sentía ningún remordimiento….Nada de nada….Solo palabras llenas de "veneno" salían de los labios del "amoroso padre de familia" cada vez que se intentaba hacerle ver su gigantesco error…

-Sr. A….

-Si me llama de ese modo de nuevo, la arranco la lengua…soy Kazou….no importa lo que mis documentos legales digan.

El cura dándole una mirada de reojo al guardia, se aclaró la garanta… Según el psiquiatra de la prisión, este hombre está trastornado…Aunque la opinión del especialista al que el alcalde sediento de votos por ser "el héroe contra el femicidio" , impidió de que fuera escuchada ni tampoco se le permitió hacer más análisis para encontrar el origen…

-Como quieras…..Kazou…soy tu amigo….me recuerdas ¿cierto?

-Sip, fue el desgraciado que me caso con esa arpía….el día más horrible de mi vida.

El "hombre de dios" se quedó son voz….aun le costaba creer que ese matrimonio que se veía lleno de amor/ternura acabara de esta manera….

-¿no existe posibilidad de que te arrepientas?

El preso por respuesta mostro el dedo del medio, mientras un guardia se lo llevaba para devolverlo a su celda, su última noche de sueño.

* * *

(Dedicado a m_thecat y su historia de "El niño nuevo está explorando South Park". La única historia dedicada a _**Dovahkiin**_ /Dracon/chico nuevo /ojete/Douchebag/ idiota /Dovah/Douvakin/Gilipollas/Oráculo)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _-"Darling a levantarse…"_

 _-"Darling…amorcito…si no te levantas ahora se te va hacer tarde…"_

 _-"Cariño….cariño…."_

Con el corazón en la boca…literalmente…Se despertó el Sr. Aishi…..Su temor se desvaneció al ver que aún estaba en ese camarote de colchón de piedra con su compañero de celda roncando como una cierra…..En vez de toparse con la cara sonriente de Ryoba.

-el ultimo día.

Normalmente los que les daban la "pena capital" sentían de todo menos…felicidad…. ¡Más que eso sentía Kazou!... ¡EUPORIA!... Se sentía como un niño en navidad.

Navidad…. ¡JA!... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que disfruto esa fiesta?...Su última navidad…. ¿Cómo olvidarla? , al igual que su cumpleaños y cualquier otra festividad era tan solo otra oportunidad en que su "adorada suegra" aprovechaba de recalcarle ¿Quién era su dueña?

A…Navidad…. ¿Cómo olvidar a los villancicos? …A su hija sin emociones, hecha una perfecta actriz con una sonrisa perfecta de oreja a oreja, quien un día asesinaría a chicas "por amor", cantando canciones navideñas mientras decoraba el árbol con su abuelita, quien cada cierto tiempo con una mirada le indicaba al esposo de su hija "si no la haces feliz te destripo".

Su suegro con una sonría….. ¡No!...una mueca perfecta atornillada en su cara, ayudaba en la tarea de decorar…. ¿Qué otra le quedaba?...el término "libre albedrio" era un término obsoleto….el "amor de su vida" se lo dio a entender hace muchísimos años atrás.

Ryoba por su parte le servía a su "propiedad"... ¡digo!...a su "senpai"….un poco de las galletas navideñas que acaba de hornear para el…Toda esta escena digna de cualquier película navideña familiar norteamericana desearía, ocurría…Una mujer atada en el sótano gritaba por ayuda.

¿Y cuál fue el error de esa desgraciada?... ¿Mirar a Kazou por más de 5 minutos?... ¿Toparse con él?... ¿decirle algo que fuera, pareciera o sonara a coqueteo?...Quien sabe….Lo que fuera fue suficiente para que la mente enferma de Ryoba lo detectara como una "amenaza".

Personas negras, blancas, asiáticas, latinas, orientales, cristianas, judías, islámicas, ateas, mujeres heterosexuales, mujeres bisexuales, hombres gay, bisexuales, pan sexuales, en fin….En cuanto de se trata de "amenazas"…La mujer de ojos grises, cabello oscuro y enormes pechos no discriminaba. …Lo que sea que haya hecho la mujer atada en el sótano, lo que fuera, se convirtió en su sentencia de muerte…..La música alegre navideña atenuaba sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, las fuertes cadenas que la aferraban a la silla impedían cualquier intento de escape.

Kazou sabia perfectamente que aquella en su sótano, no pasaría de la noche buena, sabía perfectamente cada detalle de lo que le ocurriría…. ¿y que podía hacer por ella?...Aunque la puerta del sótano estaba sin llave, aunque el bajara por aquellas escaleras, aunque él la liberara…. ¿De que serviría? …..Si no es su "amorosa suegra" quien lo detenga…lo hará "el amor de su vida"….La mujer cuyo nombre jamás supo moriría y el acabaría siendo atado para ser "reeducado", atado con cadenas hasta que vuelva a comprender el "amor de las Aishis"…. ¿Y quién lo ayudaría?... ¿su suegro?...ja ja ja ja…. ¡no lo hagan reír!...Ese hombre no hiso nada por el la primera vez que lo llevaron al sótano, tampoco lo haría esta vez….El solo continuaría cantando y decorando como si nada.

El castaño padre de Ayano, aún puede recordar a su esposa susurrarle dulcemente "no olvides que lo hago por nuestro amor"…Esa golfa había notado su breve mirada hacia el sótano, ¡y como no notarlo!, ¡esa demente vigila hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos!...ejem…."vigilaba"… ¡oh que dulce!..."vigilaba"…la dulce imagen de su esposa muerta le daba calor a su corazón.

Hm….. ¿qué le pasa?, ¿no es así?...corrección…el no "era" así…Hace años que su inocencia murió, el maldito día en que se le ocurrió pasar cerca de aquel árbol de Sakura (cerezo) de aquella academia de buraza town…..

-Aishi, ya es hora.

La voz del guardia lo saco de sus pensamientos, su compañero de celda ya había sido retirado hace tiempo…Ahora estaba solo, viendo a ese par de guardias junto al cura, quien aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué ese hombre no se arrepentía?

-De pie.

Por inercia se levantó, dejando que los guardias revisaran sus orificios buscando cualquier cosa que fuera para provocar una huida…Una vez seguros de que estaba limpio…El cura se le acercó con la biblia entre las manos, como si el libro entre sus manos tuviera el poder de lograr su arrepentimiento….

-¿tienes algo que decirme? , ¿Te arrepientes hijo mío?

Una semi sonrisa se produjo en el rostro del pre difunto….

-si padre, lo tengo…

El "hombre de dios", creyó de que al fin…

-púdrase.

Cualquier idea de posible arrepentimiento, se borró de la mente del hombre con sotana, con un leve "que dios te perdone" se alejó, dejando a los guardias continuar con su labor. Le pusieron las esposas en pies y manos, un chaleco antibalas y un casco…..Lentamente pasando, con el sonido de las cadenas que conectaban a las esposas sonando, con los guardias a sus lados y el sacerdote siguiéndolo por detrás…..Pronto un grupo de guardias extra se le unió con escudos….El castaño sabía perfectamente la razón….

-¡CERDO MACHISTA!

-¡ASESINO DE MUJERES!

Lo primero que vio Kazou al salir hacia un auto fue vallas papales con mujeres furiosas con carteles detrás de estos, el alcalde el "luchador contra el femicidio" dando entrevistas convencido de los votos que ganaría con esta exposición. Un circo mediático para satisfacer la sed de sangre de la población por tal vil crimen. El castaño recibió escupitajos, le lanzaron cosas, le gritaron cosas que haría que el más grande de los pervertidos se sonrojara o se pusiera a rezar el rosario. Ignorando a los periodistas que le preguntaban cosas que solo servían para hacer un reportaje sensacionalista o la base de un capítulo de un programa de tv sobre asesinos. …Entro al auto blindado seguido con otros autos blindados hacia su destino final.

Luego de una rato llegaron a un lugar, un edificio custodiado con más guardias y manifestantes…paso por un pasillo hasta entrar a una recamara donde le quitaron las esposas, el casco junto al chaleco antibalas….Atándolo a una camilla con amarras de cuero….Unos guardias se quedaron dentro con armas por prevención, dando paso a un par de doctores asistidos con enfermeros.

Por impulso el pre difunto miro hacia una ventanilla que daba al "publico" de este circo a la que la tal "Info-Chan" de serle posible vendería los boletos encantada…El castaño buscando entre los asistentes a su madre o a Taro…Ninguno estaba…la primera no lo quería ver y el segundo…bueno…..seguramente continuo con su vida, eso le alegraba….Al que vio fue en un rincón al detective misterioso, fumándose un cigarro….

Los doctores que realizaban el procedimiento le pusieron unos sensores que detectaban su pulso cardiaco junto a 3 agujas…Uno de ellos solo le dirigió la palabra para decir….

-¿últimas palabras?

¿Últimas palabras?...Nunca pensó en aquello ni si quiera se le ocurrido un último deseo, una cena fabulosa hubiera sido excelente pero bueno, no detendrán esto para almorzar.

-no.

-continuemos…

-espera colega hay que esperar…..un momento.

 _-"¿crees que de verdad…._

 _-"es el procedimiento….."_

Silencio absoluto….Esperando por si el gobernador llama para cancelar la ejecución o llegue alguien del juzgado deteniendo la sentencia por nuevas pruebas…

El silencio era tan intenso que se escuchaba el sonido de la maquina detectando los latidos junto al reloj en la pared…..tik….tak…tik….tak…tik…tak…tik…tak…tik…tak…tik…tak….tik…..tak…

-adelante, continuemos.

Lo primero que sintió Kazou fue un leve adormecimiento al verterse en sus venas el contenido de la primera aguja, lo dejo inmóvil…La segunda aguja lo adormeció…se sentía con sueño, vía borroso…..Con la última…..El sonido de la maquina fue lo que le alerto de que su corazón ya no bombeaba sangre….Sus parpados se cerraron.

El detective misterioso acabándose su cigarrillo, puso atención a los doctores quienes tomaban los signos vitales de Kazou…

-fecha de deceso….

La máquina se apagó, las agujas fueron retiradas también los amarres de cuero que ahora eran innecesarios. En silencio un grupo de personas llego con una bolsa para cadáveres. Para los asistentes era el fin de un demente para el…el inicio de un evento estilo frankestein…Eso si resultaba tal como esperaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Por un pasillo opuesto, la bolsa para cadáveres llena iba en una mesa con ruedas, pasando por un pasillo….En silencio solo el sonido de las ruedas pasando.

En camino a una morgue para meterlo momentáneamente en la cámara refrigerante….Los enfermeros esperaban que a este tipo lo lanzaran a un aguijo esta mismo día…..Sin embargo, el alcalde no quería que se registrara tal escena con miles de cámaras de tv…..digo…hay que pensar en los defensores de derechos humanos….A quienes trasladaban el cuerpo no les interesaba…siendo sinceros ¿Quién le discute a su jefe en un momento como este? O me mejor dicho…con el jefe de su jefe…

-¿crees que la familia reclame el cuerpo?

-Lo dudo…este tiene pinta de que acabara en una tumba sin nombre, como el resto de los reos.

-oye….. ¿Por qué crees que él lo hizo?

-¿importa?...lo juzgaron, lo sentenciaron y está muerto.

-sip pero….

-¿te pagan por hacer peguntas o por mover cuerpos?...ya "cierra el pico", quiero llegar a casa a tiempo para ver el programa de concursos.

-¿Oye?

-¿Hm?

-Dicen en internet que este tipo después de envenenar a su familia, las fue violando para invocar al diablo… ¿crees que sea…

-¡camina rápido y deja de preguntar pendejadas!... ¡amigo, tienes que dejar de leer las noticias en Facebook!

-glup, solo preguntaba.

-esas preguntitas, guárdatelas en la cabeza o el supervisor te hecha a petadas… ¿disculpe?, ¿espera a alguien?

La bizarra conversación fue interrumpida por la imagen de un sujeto vestido como uno de esos detectives de libro de misterios, el hombre al que el rostro era cubierto por su sombrero, fumaba su cigarrillo en la entrada de la morgue….Este al notar a los camilleros, se terminó su cigarrillo para poner su mano debajo de su gabardina sacando un documento….

-Vengo a reclamar el cuerpo que llevan ahí, como podrán ver ya ha sido aprobado por el forense.

Con cierta duda los que transportaban el cuerpo miraron aquel documento… ¿Quién era este sujeto y que relación tenía con el ejecutado?...Lo único que tenían claro era que el documento era válido….

-¿todo en orden?, si quieren puedo llamar al forense…aunque se acaba de ir con mala cara, ya que llegaba tarde a una cita con…..fiuuuu…ok "niños bonitos", ¿Quién de ustedes quiere hacer que el jefe se devuelva?

Uno de ellos estaría de acuerdo en eso, para confirmarlo aunque tuviera que soportar la mala aptitud del forense…El otro, solo quería llegar temprano a ver su programa de concursos, por lo que se adelantó al firmar los documentos para hacer el reclamo del cuerpo…Lo cual fue fácil ya que la parte del forense ya estaba firmada.

El hombre de la gabardina tocando su sombrero se marchó, llevando el mismo la mesa con ruedas por el pasillo, asegurando que él tenía su propio personal….

-¿Oye?

-¿Hm?

-ese hombre creo que lo he visto…

-¿así?

-¡Sí!...lo vi en un canal de youtube de reportajes antiguos, se parece a un periodista que intento meter presa a la tal Ryoba, era un acosador que se llamaba…

-No me interesa, me voy a casa.

Mientras tanto…..

-¿Qué esperas?, el tiempo es precioso.

-si tanto tienen prisa, vengan por el…..mis juanetes me matan.

El detective misterioso, se sintió más que gustoso cuando los empleados de su contacto bajaron de una furgoneta, metidos de overol blanco de cuerpo entero, usando mascaras/guantes del mismo tono metieron a la bolsa de cadáveres llena dentro del vehículo…..El ex periodista se subió junto a ellos. Teniendo para su desagrado la primera fila de lo que estos nerds le hacían.

Sin perder tiempo enfriaron el cuerpo, abrieron la bolsa para filtrar la sangre reemplazándola por anticongelante, entre otras sustancias que evitaron mencionar…..Por sondas que le colocaban por los oídos, la boca…..Lo jura, cuando vio que tomaban el pene del difunto para meterle uno de esos tubos, junto con llenarle de una especie de alfileres en la cabeza conectados a unas máquinas extrañas, por poco se vomita en la boca….A visto cosas dementes en los años en que persigue a las Aishi pero esto….

-agh….. ¿Tiene que hacer eso?

-es necesario, es el procedimiento del doctor.

-yo no seré científico ni un sabiondo como Info-Chan pero por lo que se, eso no se hace en el proceso de criogenización.

-esto no tiene que ver con la criogenización, ¿señor…

-No intentes saber mi nombre "muñeco", acabaras muerto.

El asistente del científico trago en seco, para continuar en su quehacer…Mientras el Detective misterioso miraba hacia otro lado…..Ya sin ganas de vomitar por la imagen que observaba…..Ahora con ganas de vomitar por el olor…el olor nauseabundo que salía….él ya ha sentido el olor a cadáver….nada como eso…era imposible de describir esa fetidez producto de los químicos o lo que él piensa que son químicos, que colocan en el cadáver de Kazou…¿Cómo es posible que estos hombres no tengan nauseas?, ¿serán robots o perdieron el sentido del olfato?

Lo que sea que sean estos hombres de ciencia, los mantenía firmes en su quehacer hasta que llegaron a un laboratorio escondido…Quien intento meter presa una vez a Ryoba, lo primero que hizo apenas las puertas se abrieron fue devolver su almuerzo en una esquina antes de seguir al grupo que llevaba al cadáver, verificando unas máquinas que él no comprendía.

Dentro los esperaba más gente vestida igual que ellos, listos para retirar con rapidez todo lo que el primer grupo introdujo para luego meter el cadáver en una especie de gel…El detective quería ir más allá, sin embargo se lo impidieron por riesgo de contaminación…..Siendo llevado a un cuarto de control, donde el dueño de este lugar lo esperaba para darle la mano….

-Mi amigo sin nombre, me alegro de verte.

-Lo mismo digo….. ¿Todo esta listo?

-Ya estamos preparados, no es la primera vez.

-A mí me dijiste lo contrario.

-Bueno…..hay que experimentar varias veces antes de encontrar el éxito…..no pongas esa cara, esta vez estoy seguro que lo lograremos…..sé que sí.

El hombre de la gabardina hiso una breve mueca de desagrado…..comenzaba a pensar que este tipo en lugar de querer ayudar a quien asesino a la loca que mato a su hija, solo quería un "conejillo de indias gratis"….Ya que guiándose por el "no es la primera vez", lo más probable que los "errores" sean vagos a los que atrajo con comida o dinero para licor.

-hm… ¿Cómo sabremos que funciono?

-fácil, ¿ve esa bombilla de ahí?... ¿la roja?...cuando se encienda lo sabremos.

-MMMM…..eso parece sacado de película de ficción cutre.

-confié en mí. Se lo que hago.

 _-"Apuesto a que le dijo lo mismo a los otros"_

-¿Qué dijo?

-¿Importa?

-Ejem…como le decía, apenas se encienda la luz roja sabremos que la mente del sujeto ha sido transferida a un cuerpo recién fallecido….esa es la parte fácil.

-No me joda….

-No lo hago, no soy gay….

-¡No quise decir que…..arghhhhhhhhh…¡valla al grano!

-Como decía antes de su "brusca interrupción"….es que la parte complicada es…. ¿en qué cuerpo terminara habitando?... ¿en qué dimensión?...pero descuide, aunque este en otro plano podremos comunicarlos con el…..en teoría.

El serio detective paso a la confusión al ver al científico sacar de su bata… ¡¿una barra de chaman?!...

-¡¿Qué chucha?!...¡pense que era un científico no un charlatán!

-¡soy un científico!...pero transferir una mente con un alma requiere de ciencia y misticismo…..no querrá que la mente y el alma acaban en dimensiones diferentes….es…"desagradable" para el sujeto.

-¿Qué esta…

\- Es desagradable ….lo juro…una vez un sujeto acabo con su mente dentro de un pulpo y su alma dentro de un perro y…no entrare en detalles de lo desagradable que fue para él, aunque obtuvimos varios datos de esa experiencia…Si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ver al cadáver de Kazou conectado a diferentes maquinas que parpadean además de dar datos, con ese hombre en bata haciendo una danza parecida a la de los indios americanos en las películas, cuando llaman a la lluvia a acompañado de tambores…Hace pensar al ex periodista que entrego a Taro como moneda de cambio a las Aishis y convenció al pobre Kazou de enfrentar la pena capital….por nada más que los desvaríos de un loco.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

¿Cuántas veces?, ¿Cuántas veces se ha peñizcado a sí mismo? ,¿10?, ¿20?, ¿importaba?...En sus años en los que ha visto de todo y cuando digo "de todo" es de todo, cosas demenciales, cosas que ni el mismísimo "shelock Holmes" sería capaz de hacer creer a un tribunal de que son ciertas.

Lo admitía, a veces el detective misterioso leía fanatics….en especial los malos en su opinión…últimamente a leído uno llamado "les juro que no estoy loco….eso creo", una porquería sobre un asexual que….agh…una cosa rara de "south park"….y otro más raro de una serie que le desagrada llamado "1…2...3… ¡¿Qué dijo?!"…ambos escritos por una demente sin imaginación que una tal "Joya blanca" que en otro medio aparece como "Asirisgkesdreams"…agh…..Y ya se preguntaran ¿Qué hace leyendo fanatics?...La respuesta es una…..Aishis….Una vez un miembro de la familia de esa psicópatas, estaba "enamorada" de un escritor de eso que según su opinión es una tontería….Ahora los lee como un modo de mantener su sanidad mental, junto a los juegos raros…..Un modo de mantener su mente alejada de…..La locura que ve a diario….

Y hablando de "locura"….Ahí estaba el cadáver….. ¿Amigo?...No….nunca lo conoció a ese punto…."conocido en circunstancias poco apremiantes"….Pobre tipo, a cada segundo sentía la horrible de sensación de haber convencido a un hombre que ha sufrido lo que nadie ni los peores deberían sufrir, a aceptar la pena de muerte con una sonrisa en la cara por la promesa de otra vida….

Abajo el cadáver de Kazou conectado a extrañas maquinas que parpadeaban, cerca un loco con bata bailaba con una vara alrededor de la mesa metálica donde estaba puesto el cuerpo. Las últimas palabras del llamado "científico", que para ese entonces el detective misterioso sentía dudas serias sobre ese título, le dijo….

 _-"¡soy un científico!...pero transferir una mente con un alma requiere de ciencia y misticismo…..no querrá que la mente y el alma acaban en dimensiones diferentes….es…"desagradable" para el sujeto._

 _-_ _Es desagradable ….lo juro…una vez un sujeto acabo con su mente dentro de un pulpo y su alma dentro de un perro y…no entrare en detalles de lo desagradable que fue para él, aunque obtuvimos varios datos de esa experiencia…Si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer."_

En especial se repetía la parte "transferir una mente con un alma requiere de ciencia y misticismo…..no querrá que la mente y el alma acaban en dimensiones"….." no querrá que la mente y el alma acaban en dimensiones"….

-Alma y mente en diferentes dimensiones…

Una nueva sensación de asco hasta querer vomitar nuevamente, se hiso presente en el hombre de la gabardina….Ya no sabe que es peor… ¿Qué ese hombre bailarín este demente o que sea cierto?...

-Doctor, la sincronía está llegando al 99,999%.

Las luces parpadeantes aumentaban su resplandor, las maquinas analizan datos muchísimo más rápido….Mientras el baila junto al canto de una lengua extraña del hombre danzante, se volvía frenético.

Las luces se volvieron cegadoras…..

-¡Doctor ya casi llegamos al límite!

Los asistentes como si esto ya habría ocurrido antes, se agacharon ocultándose detrás de una mesas de metal, alejándose de los contenedores de vidrio que contenía un líquido que se le transfería por sondas al castaño cadáver.

-¡Doctor!

Los contenedores de vidrio estallaron en mil pedazos, las luces enloquecieron junto al baile del "científico" quien por el éxtasis se desmayó siendo puesto en un lugar seguro por sus asistentes….Mientras las luces se apagaron….

Silencio….

Más silencio….

El detective misterioso comenzó a golpear el vidrio que daba una vista privilegiada al "grotesco show"….

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!...¡hey!... ¡hey!

-¡Señor deje de hacer eso, el vidrio esta reforzado pero si se rompe….

-¡Me importa un carajo!...

 _-"calma mi amigo…"_

El científico, si así se le puede llamar…Ya recuperado, apareció sumamente tranquilo…..Como si viniera saliendo de un spa….El hombre de la gabardina lo tomo de la bata, queriéndolo asesinar….

-¡¿me quiere explicar que fue todo eso?!

-Éxito mi amigo, éxito.

-¡¿éxito?!...¡¿Cómo que éxito?!...¡la maldita luz roja no se ha encendido!... ¿en que se basa para decir que resulto?

-MMM…..¿presentimiento?

-¡¿PRESENTIMIENTO?!...¡Lo voy a….

La bombilla de la luz roja, la que indicaba el éxito…el paso del alma junto a la mente…..Se encendió….

-¿lo ve?

El científico fue soltado de forma segura de vuelta al suelo….El hombre en bata blanca le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al hombre de la gabardina….

-siéntase orgulloso mi amigo…..Kazou es el primer éxito que tenemos.

-¿seguro?

-Tan seguro como que el cielo es azul… ¿o era verde?...no estoy seguro, mejor salgo afuera para verlo.

-¡eres un hijo de puta!...¡maldit…..

-Je je je je…..solo bromeaba….En estos momentos el sujeto ha hecho un viaje más allá de la imaginación…..un momento histórico como la llegada a la luna, algún día acaba en un libro de historia….eso si las reglas contra experimentar con humanos cambien.

Impactado….Sin saber si ¿creerlo o no?...Quien una vez intento desenmascarar a Ryoba Aishi, miro en dirección al cadáver del Sr. Aishi….

-dijiste que podríamos comunicarnos con él, una vez que estuviera en su nuevo cuerpo.

-En teoría…si…si no…..guardaremos los datos y mejor suerte para el siguiente sujeto.

* * *

¿Y dónde fue a parar Kazou?

Era una imagen irreal…..No sentía que estaba ahí pero estaba ahí…era extraño….Pasando por una especie de túnel multicolor hasta…Un fondo blanco….

Estuvo flotando en el por así llamarlo "fondo"…hasta que un nuevo túnel multicolor lo absorbió por así llamarlo, ya que no existe mejor forma de describirlo.

Luego oscuridad…

¿Era el cielo?... ¿esta oscuridad es el paraíso?

¿Era el infierno? ¿El limbo?

 _-"¿don….dónde estoy?"_

Cuando abrió la boca, salió una voz que no era la suya…Se sentía pesado, aun le costaba adaptarse a su nuevo "embalse"…..Aun con los ojos cerrados, lentamente logro movilidad en sus manos, pasándolas por su rostro…Era una piel suave…Pasando por el cuello, bajando hasta el tórax…

Un minuto…¡¿Qué mierda?!...Kazou juraría que lo que está tocando son…..¡¿senos?!...Como pudo apretó ese par de masas en su pecho….Cálmate Kazou….puede ser un gordo…Un hombre no tan gordo ya que las masas no eran demasiado grandes…Lentamente bajo por su nueva cintura, notando que era delgada, bajando hasta su entrepierna…..rezando esperando toparse con un pene al tacto…..Y que la tela que está tocando no fuera la de una falda…

¡¿Vagina?!...De la impresión logro ponerse la segunda mano para cerciorarse….Metiéndola dentro….La impresión fue suficiente para hacerlo abrir los ojos….

-¡OH MIERDA estoy jodido!

La imagen en un espejo cercano era evidente, cerca de le vio un frasco de pastillas…. ¡acabo en el cuerpo de una mujer suicida de cabello castaño!... ¡Maldito detective misterioso!...Con gusto se tomaría el veneno del frasco que tenía a su disposición, si la dueña de este cuerpo no se lo hubiera acabado…..

-el mismo que use para acabar a Ryoba , Ayano y mi puta suegra…..las vueltas de la vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-NO...NO…NO...NO….ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO.

Estaba de pie tocándose los senos, tratando de cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viviendo no fuera una pesadilla que acabara despertándose con la cara de Ryoba Aishi cerca de él sonriéndole, una pesadilla mayor.

Se tocaba tanto que comenzaba a sentirse un pervertido…. ¿Es pervertido tocar los pechos de una muerta?, ¡pero que está pensando, ahora son suyos, demonios!

Y para más remate esta tipa se suicidó con veneno, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué de todos los venenos que pudo usar del mundo tuvo que ser precisamente el mismo que el para deshacerse de su psicótica familia?...Maldita ironía…

-¡y por esto deje que me metieran la maldita inyección letal!..¡Puto detective misterioso!, ¡le voy a arrancar las bolas con un chuchillo oxidado apenas lo vea!

Deja que te maten le dijeron, tendrás una nueva vida le dijeron, una mejor vida le dijeron…

Kazou respiro profundo un par de veces con las manos en la cabeza, a ver alterarse no le servía de nada…..Veamos, la habitación donde se encontraba parecía un motel…Uno que hace tiempo no han limpiado. A excepción del espejo que no sabe si el dueño de este antro le tendrá aprecio o es que la gente se apoya en este lo suficiente para que este sin polvo. En se vio reflejado….."Reflejada"…. ¡demonios!

-esta tipa no es precisamente una supermodelo…Si por lo menos fuera una de mis compañeras de trabajo

La figura que vio reflejada era la de una mujer en sus 33. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes, era delgada, de cabello castaño corto…..El hecho de que solo llevara puesto una falda como vestimenta no ayudaba en identificarla…..Si se fija por su vestimenta…que las feministas lo perdonen pero el ambiente y la vestimenta, la primera palabra que se le viene a la mente es "prostituta".

Lo cual lo devuelve al mismo punto que estaba al principio, ya que con una suposición no puede llegar a develar la identidad de esta mujer…

A ver, necesita encontrar algo que la identifique…

-¡Qué idiota soy!

¡Una célula de identidad!...O en su defecto un celular…y obviamente ambas cosas estarían en su bolso (cartera), donde las mujeres llevan técnicamente todo. Como si su vida dependiera de ello (técnicamente así era) busco en la mugrienta habitación….Detrás de la tv, debajo de la cama, debajo de la almohada, debajo de un pequeño sofá, debajo de los cojines de este, en el closet, en los cajones de este lanzando al piso toallas de mano mohosas….

-¡Huf!, hasta ahora he encontrado cucarachas….. ¡El baño!

Si la habitación era insalubre, el baño era peor, el moho negro cubría la mayoría de las paredes…Por suerte el bolso estaba en la tina ¿Por qué?...Ni idea…Solo sabía que la tina por el uso estaba más o menos aceptable en comparación con las paredes, el lavamanos…..Ni se molestara en levantar la tapa del WC para ver su estado de salubridad.

Kazou llevo al bolso hasta la cama desparramando su contenido sobre el cobertor.

Ahí veía un celular, sin carga….Un juego de llaves, un….un paquete blanco…. ¿un protector menstrual? Al Sr. Aishi le dio pudor tocarlo….También habían cuentas, muchas cuentas….

-y todas del mes pasado….¡cuántos papeles!, ¿Por qué las mujeres guardaran papeles de la prehistoria!...¡bingo!

Entre el mar de papeles encontró una billetera, dentro encontró un par de billetes junto a lo que tanto deseaba…Al mirar la foto en la tarjeta plastificada vio la imagen de una mujer que no aparentaba andar prostituyéndose….No era lo que él esperaba….Esperaba ver la foto de una mujer con maquillaje barato sonriendo lascivamente….Lo sabía, era una pésima forma de imaginar a una mujer, tal vez los años al lado de la demente de su esposa le han provocado algún tipo de incomodidad hacia ellas…..

-MMMMMMM…por la fecha de nacimiento le hacerte con la edad….sexo femenino, ya lo sabía…..nacionalidad japonesa….soltera…. ¡¿tiene que ser una maldita broma?!

Al ver el nombre el castaño…hm…."La castaña" soltó una carcajada que haría que el mayor de los dementes pensara que ha enloquecido… El nombre de este mujer, que es lo que debió notar primero...el nombre era Megumi….KAZOU….. ¡La maldita ironía lo persigue!..."la persigue".

Se estuvo riendo sobre la cama hasta que el estómago le comenzó a doler de tanto reírse…..Una vez en calma, espero en silencio….con los ojos cerrados….Esperando que esto sea un sueño, que al despertar este en su celda con su cuerpo masculino…Al abrirlos continuaba en el mismo lugar sin que nada cambie…

-Necesito una ducha, ropa interior y un tequila.

Cuando mencione que solo tenía la falda puesta, habla en serio…Dándole una breve mirada en el baño, descarto la idea de ducharse en aquel lugar, pasando a lo segundo…Ropa.

-creo haber visto tela, entre los papeles…..mmmmm... ¿dónde…

Buscando entre cuentas pagadas y folletos, encontró unos calzones…

-Lástima que de sostén allá nada….¡Ja!...esto me recuerda a un chiste verde que me conto…glup.

Este día sí que ha estado "despistada"…Sobre un velador, estaba la nota suicida de la mujer…"perdónenme por favor, tenía que hacerlo". …Las ganas de bromear pasaron a la historia….

-pobre mujer, donde sea que este su alma ojala este descansando.

La pena por la dueña original del cuerpo que utilizaba no le taparían los pechos….La sola idea de usar las toallas de manos para cubrirlos, le provocaron arcadas….Ok, estaba en un motel por lo tanto supone que nadie se escandalizara por ver salir de una habitación a una chica sin sostén.

Ahora bien, ya está con ropa a medias, con un poco de información sobre esta mujer…Suponiendo que las llaves en el llavero son de un auto o casa o departamento, Lo que falta ¿Dónde vive?

Aun necesitaba asearse también necesitaba una comida caliente, dormir y buscar empleo o renunciar si esta mujer ya tiene uno, en el caso de que ella trabaje en algo que "él" no domine…Un cuerpo humano y un hogar necesitan de dinero para poder obtener utensilios para sobrevivir.

-esperemos que esta tipa no se allá mudado y que la dirección en estas cuentas siga siendo la misma… ¡puto detective misterioso, me las vas a pagar!

Kazou guardo lo que encontró en el bolso, tapándose lo mejor que pudo con una mano…Rezando para que el dueño del lugar no "la "vea salir, en caso de que aún no haya pagado su estadía….Lentamente abrió la puerta…. ¡nadie a la vista, gracias al cielo!... ¡si dios existe ahora hace su presencia!...En el estacionamiento solo se veía un auto….si su suerte continua ese auto es de la tal "Megumi Kazou"…

-ok…..respira Kazou…ve lo más rápido hasta el auto, conduce lo más rápido y esperemos que ningún policía note que tienes los senos al aire… ¿estoy hablando conmigo mismo?... ¡joder, estoy loco!

Sintiéndose como dentro de la trama de las películas porno que veía antes de "conocer a su amor verdadero", quien lo "convenció amablemente" de que las tirara porque con ella bastaba y luego su "amorosa suegra" con un cuchillo mientras Ryoba estaba de compras, le anuncio que si se entera de que las volvía a ver, le cortaría el pene en juliana…..Fue caminando a paso rápido, agarrando el bolso con ambas manos para usarlo para cubrir su pecho….

Ignorando el dolor que le produjo un vidrio roto al pasar sin zapatos, bajo lo mejor que podía por la escalera metálica oxidada, técnicamente abalanzándose al auto en cuestión…..Probando suerte con su mano temblorosa por la adrenalina, llave por llave hasta encontrar la que le correspondía al auto…..El rugido del motor, fue el sonido más dulce que ha escuchado en su vida….

-¡WHAO, ES MI MALDITO DIA DE SUERTE!

De ese modo comenzó a conducir fuera del estacionamiento….Estaba en el cuerpo de la mujer….. ¡¿Qué importa?!...puede operarse para regresar ….a su género…Ahora el …..No…debía olvidarse de una vez por todas de ese nombre…..ahora era una persona totalmente diferente en un mundo nuevo, lleno de oportunidades, una nueva vida…

-¡VOY A COMENZAR UNA NUEVA….

A poco andar otro auto que se pasó una luz roja choco con su auto…Su visión se volvió borrosa….


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

 _-"¿Dónde… estoy?_

 _-¿he?... ¡hermano mira está despertando!"_

Su visión borrosa regresaba, dándole imágenes de lo que parecía ser…Si…..era la habitación de un hospital….Cerca de su cama había una chica de cabello negro que le sonreía con inocencia….Apenas notaba a quien la chica llamo hermano…..Apenas la otra persona se le acercó lo suficiente para que lo mirara con claridad….Esos ojos azules, ese pelo negro….Su boca se paralizo de la impresión al verlo, este le sonreía emocionado mientras la chica lloraba emocionada…

-Nos tuviste súper preocupados Mamá.

¡¿Mamá?!...¡¿Por qué carajo Taro Yamada el "senpai de Ayano", lo…"la" llamo MAMÁ?!...Si el detective Misterioso puede escucharle de alguna manera, quiere que sepa que…... ¡LO VA A DESTRIPAR CON CUCHILLOS OXIDADOS!

La chica de cabello negro noto que su "madre" los miraba de un modo….."Extraño"….

-hermano… ¿Por qué mamá nos mira…..raro?

-Debe ser que recién se está despertando, tranquila Lucy….

¿Lucy?... ¿Que no se supone que la hermanita de Taro se llama Hanako?...Mirando bien a esa chica que era abrazada de forma fraternal por el peli negro…..Ella no se parecía en nada a la foto que una vez Taro…bueno…..el "Taro de su mundo" le mostro….

-No se hermano, creo que hay algo malo….

-MMM…creo que debo llamar a la doctora Aishi para que la examine.

¡¿AISHI?!...¡MIERDA…..MIERDA….MIERDA MIERDA!... ¿Que no sea….

 _-"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué presionan tanto el botón que llama a la enfermera?...ese botón no es un juguete joven"._

¡Esos ojos gises, esos enorme pechos, no había duda!... ¡Se acabó la suerte!

Horror eso era lo único que "Megumi" podía sentir a ver a esa demente en bata de medico entrar con una pose calmada.

Ryoba al ver a ese puta aún viva…..no sabía el ¿Por qué? Pero de repente esa castaña le parecía agradable….Ignorando la mira de pánico de la señora Kazou le dirigía, gentilmente se dirigió al par de jóvenes….

-¡despertó doctora, despertó!

-Ya lo veo joven.

Apenas Ryoba se acercó a la mujer esta tembló levemente, la doctora ignorándolo examino su mirada con una luz….

-pupilas dilatadas, sigue el movimiento…¿sabe quién es?

Silencio…

-¿recuerda su nombre?

Silencio….

-¿sabe que día es hoy?, ¿Qué año?

Silencio…..

Lucy angustiada se abrazó a su hermano quien la consolaba…No era que Ryoba le importara este par…..pero la respuesta emocional esperada era que ella se mostrara empática e intentara tranquilizarlos.

-Ha sufrido un accidente y ha estado en coma una semana, es normal.

-Pero ella….nos mira como si no nos conociera, ni a mí ni a Lucy….

-BUAAAAAAAAAA….. ¡¿MAMÁ SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, TARO?!...

-Shussssssssss…cálmate, es temporal, es como dijo la doctora, ¿cierto?

-Por ahora vamos a esperar los resultados de los exámenes, a veces la amnesia es temporal….

-¿y si no es temporal?

-No cabe la pena preocupase joven, ¿ustedes necesitan avisarle a alguien?

Taro Yamada…..Desde que perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, se quedó huérfano junto a Lucy….Días horribles donde tuvo que pelearse por un trozo de pan duro entre niños que eran más bestias desesperadas por sobrevivir que seres humanos…..Hasta que la Señorita Kazou, su profesora de 1 grado de primaria los adopto. El apacible chico de cabello negro/ojos grises no sabe exactamente ¿Qué hacia su madre adoptiva con los pechos al aire conduciendo un auto a toda velocidad pasándose una luz roja? Ni le interesaba….Esa castaña de 33 años era lo único en el mundo que tenían él y su hermanita….

No quería decírselo a la doctora, tampoco quera que esta llamara a servicios sociales…

-si es que no tienen a nadie más….

-descuide ya nos encargaremos.

-Es que han estado aquí toda una semana. Seguramente han perdido varias clases….

Taro se acordó que en el momento de que le avisaron del accidente, él iba a iniciar su último año del instituto….Ya habrá tiempo para ponerse al corriente….

-No se preocupe, ya avise tanto a mi escuela como la de Lucy, ellos entienden. Además tengo unos amigos que me prestaran sus apuntes.

Ryoba sonrió tranquila, en realidad era solo una mueca bien aplicada….A ella no le interesaba esta par, ni aunque se los comieran enfrente de ella….Por otro lado, le inquieta que ahora Megumi le pareciera tan …."interesante"…No …debe ser porque aún está de luto por la "muerte accidental" de su "senpai"…eso debe ser…

-debo ir a revisar a unos pacientes, si me necesitan no duden en oprimir el botón.

La mujer de enorme pechos salió, aun sintiéndose inquieta.

¿Su día?...Difícil, por alguna extraña razón apenas podía alejar de su mente a esa mujer…..Quería estar con ella, verla, orilla, sentirla, seguirla por doquier y matar a quien la mire siquiera.

Mantener la compostura fue difícil, se tuvo que morder los labios un par de veces para evitar asesinar a las enfermeras que le daban baños de esponja a Megumi.

Con gran esfuerzo termino su turno, con gran esfuerzo llego a su casa apenas saludando a su querida hija, el "fruto del amor de su senpai y ella".

Ayano Aishi con una sonrisa fingida, saludo a la que según ella…su estúpida madre de 36 años, de gigantescos pechos, ojos grises y largo cabello negro.…La cual llego suspirando como tonta….Sinceramente no le importaba , tampoco que esta apenas tocara su comida en la cena…..Pero mantener las apariencias, era mantener las apariencias….

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

La voz de su "dulce hija sin emociones" la saco de las nubes, contestado con un….

-¿ha?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te ves cansada?

-Oh si, fue un día largo…. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera semana en Akademi High School?

-Hm, normal creo…el primer año no es tan terrible como dicen.

-YYYYYYYY….. ¿Algún chico "especial"?

-Nah, nadie…todos son igual sin gracia que en la primaria.

-¿en serio?, ¿ninguno?, ¿de verdad?... ¿Y chicas?

Su hija de ojos grises sin vida movió la cabeza negativamente mientras se servía arroz. Ryoba hiso un gesto de desagrado, no una mueca fingida sino de emoción real…. ¿qué estaba pasando?...Se suponía que en su primer día debería conocer a su "amor verdadero", acabar durante el año a todas las rivales para luego con un poco de cloroformo ir debajo del árbol de cerezo a confesar su amor…Mientras ella como una buena madre, prepara el sótano….Ayano ya debería estar dando signos de su enamoramiento….nada….tan vacía como todas las Aishis antes del amor…¿acaso "el fruto del amor" se quedara soltera?...¡qué horror!

¿y por ella no misma no puede dejar de pensar en Megumi Kazou?...Esa puta solo tiene el en común con su "senpai" el nombre Kazou, que era tan solo un apodo para su Sr. Aishi…Solo era otra rival…..Un desgraciada que se atrevió a mirar la tumba de su amado, ya que su "senpai" incluso muerto le pertenece a ella y solo a ella. ….Oh "Darling" ¿Por qué te tuviste que suicidar?, eran tan felices juntos y esa tonta nota de _**"ya no soporto vivir con la asesina de mis amigas"**_ , pudieron haber solucionado juntos… ¿Por qué ya no siente tantos deseos de suicidarse para estar a su lado?...es extraño, cuando vio a esa puta, sintió en su pecho como si mirara a su "Darling"….

 _-"¿me pasas la sal?"_

La voz de la "prueba viviente de su amor" la devolvió al presente, en que era una viuda madre soltera que debía ejercer su profesión de médico para poder llegar a fin de mes….

-ten querida, no le pongas tanta que es malo para los riñones.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Era un día tranquilo en un pueblito cercano a Buraza Town. En una confortable casita estaba una pareja anciana. Se notaba que era una pareja que llevaban años de matrimonio.

Una dulce ancianita de kimono rosado tomaba té sentada en una mecedora, su mirada de ojos grises transmitía tranquilidad, cerca estaba su marido quien por sus facciones en su juventud debió ser un joven muy atractivo, el hombre con toda calma podaba su árbol bonzai, el pequeño árbol necesitaba dedicación y paciencia, el anciano lo sabía.

 _-"¿Darling?"_

Ante la voz de su esposa el hombre sonrió dulcemente, ¿un romántico a la antigua?...Mueca aprendida además de perfeccionada con la edad….Atrapado al lado de un monstruo de sonrisa amable, si el dijera lo que ella ha hecho, lo que ella aun hace a pesar de su edad. Lo tomarían por loco…. ¿y que hiso para acabar así?, hasta el día de hoy no lo sabe. Solo sabe que en algún momento mientras estudiaba en Akami High School , esta demente del infierno decidió que el fuera su "Senpai". Aun puede sentir las ataduras de aquella silla, el olor a sangre y como esa demente manchada de sangre le sonreía diciéndole que estaba destinados el uno para el otro, en aquel sótano que su madre le pido a su padre que construyera.

Aun puede recordar como tontamente espero a ver a que la señora Aishi de ese entonces bajara, con lo "dulce y correcta que era" supuso que ella intervendría….Solo un par de palabras le dejaron en claro que ella era tan puta como su hija y una conversación a solas que tuvo con el marido de esta, cuando ambas zorras estaban de compras….Le dejo claro que él no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba en la misma situación, también que estas dementes Vivian bastante, que morían solo de suicidio luego de que su "Senpai" moría _…."olvida toda esperanza y aprende a sonreír si quieres vivir, no hay nada que puedas hacer"…._ Fueron sus últimas palabras en la primera y única conversación sincera que lograron tener, en que logro quitarse la máscara feliz.

A la mala aprendió que nadie vendría a rescatarlo ni que su "amado suegro" lo ayudaría, quedó atrapado en un show perfecto de sonrías para complacer a su público de ojos grises. Lo admite, quiso creer, se obligó a creer que la niña nacida de las violaciones por el "amor de su vida", era distinta….Hasta que Ryoba apareció con Kazou…. ¿el siente pena por el padre de Ayano por su suicidio?, no…..Pena no es lo que siente por ese castaño, lo que siente es envidia….

 _-"Darling, ¿me estas escuchando?"_

Rápidamente alejo sus pensamientos a la dulce idea de volver a ver a quienes "se interponían en su amor" según su esposa, para poner su atención en la mujer de kimono rosa, no reaccionar tal como está psicópata desea, es peligroso….

-lo siento querida me distraje, ¿decías?

-Estoy preocupada por Ryoba, desde que su "amor único y verdadero" murió, ha estado desanimada….temo que intente seguirlo a la otra vida y dejar sola a la pobre Ayano, con lo dulce que es "la continuación de nuestro amor".

¿Dulce?...Esa chica sin emociones de "dulce" tiene cero, solo era otra perra Aishi sin emociones a la espera de toparse con uno o una infeliz que se transforme en su "senpai", de eso estaba seguro, tanto como que el cabello de las Aishi es negro ¿Qué?, ¿acaso ha mentido?...Le guste o no al anciano Aishi, la línea maldita de Aishis (a la que para su desgracia contribuyo) es de mujeres exactamente iguales con el único propósito de secuestrar a un tipo para obligarlo a estar con ellas. Aunque también los hombres nacidos en esta familia no se salvan de esa locura…. ¿El ama a su hija Ryoba? La quiso hasta que se dio cuenta que era tan desgraciada como su madre… ¿ama a su nieta?, finge, al igual que finge querer a su hija y a la madre de esta, sino lo matan….o peor….

-Tranquila, querida….es pasajero, ya se recuperara.

-¿y qué tal si no?

El por respuesta sonrió, no sabía ¿Qué decir?…Oh no….la cara de disgusto de su esposa…. ¡salvado por el timbre! La llamada le dio la oportunidad para encerrarse en la baño, gracias a su vejez podría fingir que lo que hablaron se le olvido, como un "principio de alzhéimer fingido"….cosa que en su juventud no lograba hacer, acabando con un par de dedos "accidentalmente" cortados con cuchillo….."Cortados" no "cercenados", como los de su suegro….

La mujer de kimono rosado se sorprendió al ver ¿Quién llamaba a su puerta?...Se encontraba sorprendida por dos cosas, 1 que su hija la visitara y 2 que se viera tan…. ¿alegre?, esto era imposible, una vez que una Aishi perdía a su "Darling", entraba en una depresión tan profunda que solo acababa con la muerte.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Nada querida, ¿Té?

La anciana sabía que su hija no sentía nada por ella, tal como ella con su propia madre y padre….Pero la anciana si amaba a su hija, tal como todas las madres Aishis, por ser "el fruto del amor"…por lo que le fue imposible no sentirse inquieta al ver el semblante de su hija que contrastaba brutalmente con la imagen demacrada que tenía la última vez que la vio….Manteniendo su tranquilidad en el comedor le sirvió un té a su descendiente….

-¿Cómo esta Ayano?, ¿ya encontró a su "Senpai"?

-No aún no.

-pero… ¿la inscribiste en Akami High School?, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-¿y aun así?

-aun así mamá.

-mmmmm…. ¿no será una chica?

-Ni chico ni chica, Ayano no tiene "senpai".

¿No tiene "senpai"?, ¿cómo qué no?...La sola idea provocaba un leve temblor en el parpado de la anciana de puro nervios. En momentos como este desearía que "el fruto del amor" no le hiciera sentir emociones al igual que "su amor"….Por poco se quema la mano al tomar mal la tetera mientras se servía su té…Cosa que su hija noto e ignoro, ya que lo que le ocurriera a ese vieja no le importaba….

-esteee….glup…..hijita, ¿estas segura de que no te equivocaste de escuela?, digo, hoy en día muchas escuelas se parecen. Sobre todo en Buraza Town donde le han salido varios clones.

-No soy idiota, ¿crees que olvidaría el lugar mágico con el árbol de cerezo, donde conocí a mi "Darling"?

-Es verdad, eso es inolvidable….

Madre e hija románticamente lanzaron un "awwwwwww" , momentáneamente sonrojadas recordando dulcemente ¿Cómo? Bajo el árbol de cerezo….ya saben que….

-supongo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para encuentre el amor, solo hay que dejar que las cosas caigan por su propio peso… (Sorbo)…no pierdas la esperanza hija, Ayano conocerá el amor, lo presiento.

-eso espero mamá…..sinceramente, eso espero….(sorbo)….por mientras…(sorbo)….voy a mantener el sótano limpio.

-También presiento Ryoba, que no fue por eso por lo que viniste a verme. Te ves más animada e incluso estas usando lápiz labial.

Ryoba se sonrojo un poco al recordar el "motivo" por el que se puso lápiz labial, ahora que lo piensa desde que comenzó a atender a Megumi, se volvió a arreglar….

-Essteeeee , es una historia complicada….

-Cariño tiempo me sobra, soy la esposa de un hombre retirado desde que le dejamos la dirección de nuestros negocios aaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

-puedes decirlo, a mi esposo…ahora está mejor con la dirección del "senpai" de mi prima….

-No te entiendo Ryoba, pudimos mantenerte económicamente y que no tuvieras que trabajar, tampoco entiendo ¿Por qué te refieres de ese modo del "amor de tu vida"? , más ahora que eres viuda.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, es como si él no se hubiera ido, como si estuviera en otra forma.

-¿Fantasma?

-No…..es complicado…. (Sorbo)…Hace un tiempo tuve un problema…

-¿con el "detective misterioso"?

La anciana hiso una mueca de desagrado, nunca supo ¿Por qué Ryoba dejo vivo a ese periodista de la gabardina?, con una cortada en la arteria aorta se ahorraría varias molestias.

-si así fuera, ¿crees que vendría a molestarte?, yo hace tiempo me deshago yo sola de ese tipo de "inconvenientes"…ejem…Como una esposa devota, yo siempre voy a limpiar la tumba de mi amor, en una de esas veces vi a una mujer mirando la tumba….lógicamente la forcé al suicidio, después de seguirla amenazándola con asesinar a sus hijos, mostrándole fotos que tome de ellos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, como prueba de que no bromeaba.

-Hiciste bien, debes cuidar de tu "senpai" incluso muerto.

-Muy cierto….(sorbo)….no es la primera vez que lo hago, esa mujer era solo otro problema más en mi camino, además del cabello castaño y que por coincidencia se apellidaba con el sobrenombre de mi "Darling", nada fuera de lo común…pero cuando en medio de mi turno me entere de que la traían atropellada, apenas la vi después de que salió del coma…¡oh fue maravilloso!, ¡fue como ver a mi "senpai" otra vez!

-Ryoba, ¿te aseguraste de usar un veneno que no dejara rastro cuando la obligaste a suicidarse?...

-¡¿Qué demonios importa?!...¡me siento enamorada de nuevo!, ¡de nuevo la vida tiene color!...a la vez estoy confundida, sé que debo ser fiel toda la vida e incluso en la muerte a mi Kazou, pero cuando veo a Megumi es como si no le fuera infiel, ¿Qué debo hacer?

La anciana tomo un sorbo de té pensativa….La situación era completamente anormal para una Aishi, sin embargo si su corazón se encontraba nuevamente lleno de amor….

-No te preocupes hija, sigue a tu corazón, él siempre tiene la razón.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Mientras que en el hospital de Buraza Town…

Kazou…..Megumi….o como se quiera llamar…Esta despierto, despierta….como sea…Se encontraba en su cama, mirando una foto que sus "hijos adoptivos" Lucy y Taro le habían dejado, una en la que aparecía sonriendo junto a los dos jóvenes pelinegros…En realidad era la foto de la dueña original de este cuerpo…

-en que mierda tan grande me he metido.

Recapitulando….Por dejarse convencer por el "detective misterioso" de su mundo, acabo en un experimento extraño atrapado en este cuerpo, con quien estuvo a punto de ser su nuero en su mundo, ahora es su hijo….el hijo de este mujer, quien por hermana tiene a una chica que no tiene nada en común físicamente con la hermana de Taro de su mundo….

-estoy jodido…..hm…."jodida"

¡Mierda!, no podía olvidarse de referirse a su persona con términos femeninos… a pesar de que nació y se siente hombre, ahora está en un cuerpo femenino, demonios necesita recordar ese tipo de cosas ….En un cuerpo de una profesora de primaria "amnésica" a quien la Ryoba de este mundo, la cual para su desgracia es su doctora, no para de sutilmente coquetearle….En los momentos en los que Taro, quien ha perdido varias clases, se retira momentáneamente de su habitación para ir a comer algo….

-No importa lo que tenga que hacer, no acabare en un sótano de nuevo.

Al otro día….

Otro día en este horrible mundo, en este hospital atrapado…."atrapada" en este cuerpo que no le pertenece comiendo gelatina, ¡dios que jodido…jodida esta!

-puaj, que comida tan insípida.

Dejando de lado la falta de sabor de la comida que le estaban sirviendo, estaba otros temas más incomodos de que preocuparse….Este cuerpo que no le pertenecía, le incomodaba aun tener pechos, pequeños pero los tenia y no se imagina tener que pasar por el horror de la menstruación de nuevo el siguiente mes….Lo que necesitaba era dejar de ser la castaña y volver a ser el castaño.

Eso es lo que necesita, que le den el alta, ahorrar, mudarse a un país donde el cambio de género es legal, operarse y volver a tener una vida como la que llevaba… ¡NOOOO!, ¡UNA VIDA COMO LA QUE LLEVABA NO!...Ni aunque lo quisiera aun la recuerda, las pesadillas en las noches, los lamentos de las chicas atrapadas en aquel espantoso sótano manchado de sangre, lo perseguirían por siempre torturando su destartalada alma.

Si no quiere acabar en un sótano, descubriendo la "agradable" sensación de ser "violada" por una demente de pechos enormes, hay algo importante que tiene que hacer….

-tengo que deshacerme de Ryoba y de….

…¿Y de Ayano?...Moviendo la cabeza negativamente trato de alejar esa idea de su mente… ¿deshacerse de su hija?, no podía, no pudo antes, ¡era su hija maldita sea!..peroooooo…en estos momentos no es "Kazou" el padre de Ayano Aishi, es Megumi Kazou ma…madre adoptiva de Taro y Lucy…..¿serán Yamada? , ¿Importa?...No, debe olvidarse de cualquier debilidad hacia cualquier Aishi si quiere salir de Buraza Town con vida.

Como en su vida anterior nadie vendría en su ayuda…..¡No!...Ya no es una víctima…Ya no es el niño inocente que cayó en las garras de Ryoba en el último día de escuela en Akami High School, bajo ese árbol de cerezo…..Es un sobreviviente, alguien que sabe ¿Cómo actúan?, necesita usarlo a su favor….

-y creo saber ¿Cómo?

Mirando la foto donde aparece la dueña de este cuerpo junto al chico inocente de ojos grises, le dio la idea….

-por lo visto por venir a cuidarme, él no ha ido a la escuela en días.

Por lo que ha escuchado chismosear a sus "hijos" mientras se hace la "dormida"…Megumi no tiene trabajo, es una profesora de primaria desempleada por lo que seguramente ese pelinegro debe estar tomando algún trabajo, varios trabajos de medio tiempo para pagar el hospital. …Por lo que el encuentro entre Taro y Ayano no ha ocurrido…Aun….Si logra que eso suceda, si usa a Taro para distraer a ambas Aishis, lo suficiente para poder escapar….

-¡¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?!

Furioso…"Furiosa" lanzo la foto contra la pared…..Taro fue el único que lo fue a ver, el único que no deseaba su cabeza en una charola de plata cuando lo estaban por ejecutar….Un momento ….pero ese Taro no es el Taro de aquí, el Taro de su mundo en este momento debe estar….

Mientras que en el mundo original de Kazou…..

-…muerto.

-¡¿Cómo mierda se le ocurre decir eso viejo de porquería?!

-mmmmmmmmmmmm…..Hm.

Por respuesta el científico solo se subió de hombros con una inocente sonrisa… lo jura…si ninguno de los asistentes de viejo se encontrara sosteniendo al "detective misterioso", el hombre de la gabardina hubiera hace rato convertido a esta copia mala de Albert Einstein en churrasco…

-¡¿Cómo puede actuar tan tranquilo hijo de puta desgraciado?!...¡usted dijo que nos comunicaríamos con él una vez que tuviera un cuerpo nuevo!

-oh, me alaga que aún me trate de usted, que educado…..

-¡¿Qué IMPORTA VIEJO MAL PARIDO?!...¡comuníquese con el YA!

-¿y cómo quiere que lo haga?, el sistema que tenía fallo.

-¡¿fallo?!...¡¿Cómo mierda fallo?!

-¿y qué quiere que le diga?...le recuerdo que esto era un experimento, nuestro amigo es el primer humano en hacer un viaje dimensional hacia otro cuerpo, es histórico.

El "detective misterioso" lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo…..

-hey, tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo…no es para tanto…..Si, no sabemos ¿en qué cuerpo esta? Podría ser humano o de otro animal, quien sabe…tal vez mis cálculos fallaron o tal vez no….tampoco podemos comunicarnos…..sin embargo, nuestro amigo debe estar en un lugar mejor.

Regresando con Kazou…

-¡buenos días!, ¿Cómo está mi querida paciente preferida?

El castaño….digo…"la castaña"…casi se atraganto al ver entrar a quien en su vida "original" fue su "querida"…La mujer llego con una sonrisa que si no la conociera, diría que es un ángel….

-Ok, vamos a tomarle la temperatura…..ay, ¿Dónde deje el termómetro?

La muy descarada se agacho buscando en el cajón más bajo de un estante blanco, sin doblar las piernas…..es su impresión o cada vez que la ve su falda, se vuelve más y más corta…

-mmmmmmm….no lo encuentro.

Continúo agachada buscando….

-aquí está, ahora vamos a tomarle la temperatura.

-¿es necesario?

-por supuesto.

-la enfermera ya me...

-¡tonterías, yo soy tu doctora!

Ryoba en vez de ponerle el termómetro bajo el brazo, se le puso en la boca justo para que su "paciente favorita" mirara su escote, que cada día se volvía y más pequeño….Definitivamente Kazou miraría aquel escote revelador, lo admite en su adolescencia soñó con esta escena digna de la más picante de las porno…Sin embargo tener a esta mujer tan cerca, le hacían sentir nauseas….Oler su aroma, sentir su piel desnuda, su voz , ver aquellos ojos grises tan cerca….Llegan a su mente las violaciones, las veces que aparecía ante su persona manchada de sangre diciendo que lo hiso por su "amor"…

-¿ah?... ¿qué pasa?

Por respuesta "Megumi" le dio una sonrisa, años de práctica le ayudaban a hacer una mueca que pareciera una sonrisa natural…

-nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

-hm… ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Doctora Aishi, ¿Por qué no va por un suéter? , con este clima se va a resfriar.

-¡Que amable!...pero tengo que continuar haciendo exámenes….

-Insisto, además creo que la lana de oveja reluce su cara.

El sonrojó de Ryoba no se hiso esperar…

-conste que solo lo hare para no contagiarle un resfriado. Ya vuelvo.

La pelinegra a quien le costó evitar salir dando "saltitos de alegría" salió, dejando solo…."sola" a quien usaba el cuerpo de Megumi Kazou….

-tal como lo imagine, esa idiota con un par de halagos tontos cae fácilmente.

MMM….esto le dio una idea y si en lugar de usar a Taro ¿usa a esa demente?...aunque ¿podría usarlos a ambos?

Mientras que en el mismo universo….. Akami High School…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Un pelirroja con lentes, oculta en un lugar oculto llamado "Info-club" un club donde ella era el único miembro, en este lugar cerrado estaba observando a todos por cámaras, ¿y cómo se le permitía esto?...Por qué esta chica extorsionaba a todos desde los estudiantes al director, con cosas que encontró hackeando las computadoras de la escuela.

Y el director no podía hacer nada contra ella aunque quisiera, si la gente se entera que el permitió que Ryoba Aishi asesinara a su gusto, solo por miedo a la Sra. Aishi de ese tiempo una "dulce mujer" de kimono rosa, que fue a "sugerirle" que no interrumpiera el "cortejo" de su hija….Informar al mundo sobre esa información, no le interesaba a la pelirroja "Info-Chan"….Mientras el director se quede callado y haga lo que ella quiere…

-¿Por qué continua…..tranquila?

Desde que se enteró que una Aishi entraría a la escuela, la siguió por cámaras, para hacerla recolectar cosas para extorsionar gente a cambio de información de quien fuera su rival "romántico"….

-No lo entiendo, a estas alturas esa loca ya debería haber comenzado a matar gente.

En los días que la sigue por cámaras y nada….Su semblante sin emoción continua intacto, ni una vez trato de matar a alguien, solo continuaba su rutina invisible para todos y se va a casa para regresar al día siguiente a hacer lo mismo….

-¿Cómo es posible que entre los idiotas que pasan a su lado no encuentre a alguien que la haga idiota?

Han pasado dos semanas y esa loca no ha encontrado a su "senpai"…

-mmm…eso es muy malo para mis negocios.

Regresando con Ryoba

Ryoba cantando a tono bajo, una tonada buscaba su suéter en su casillero, mientras aquellas palabras se repetían sin cesar en su mente _….."Doctora Aishi, ¿Por qué no va por un suéter? , con este clima se va a resfriar."_ …Quiere decir que se preocupa por ella…se preocupa por ella…por ella…POR ELLA….POR ELLLA…POR ELLA….POR ELLA…

-se preocupa por mí.

Soltando una risita se puso su suéter…. ¡Oh el mundo se volvía rosa de nuevo!, ¡los gritos de su jefe estaban en mute, las hojas de los árboles se volvían rosados con forma de corazón y su hija…¡¿A QUIEN MIERDA LE IMPORTA?!...Lo que le pase o le deje de pasar a esa chica, le importaba un rábano…..Su corazón, su mente y alma estaban enfocados en una cosa: Hacer a Megumi Kazou su esposa.

No importaba la cantidad de gente que tuviera que matar, se desharía de todo lo que se interponga en su "gran y profundo amor"….su casa, su hija, sus padres, su carrera, incluso su género.

¡Por dios santo si Kazou resultara heterosexual en vez de lesbiana o bisexual, se opera!... ¡aunque tenga que hacerse el cambio de sexo ella misma y sin anestesia!

-oh "mi darling" seras mia, solo mia.

Ryoba controlándose para evitar regresar dando saltitos de alegría, regreso al cuarto de Kazou.

-en teoría, si en teoría pensarías en mi como pareja, ¿te gustaría más como hombre o como mujer?

-¿he?

-ja ja ja ja ja…¡olvídalo, fue una tontería que pensé en voz alta!

Kazou manteniéndose sereno….serena…dejo que la mujer de gran busto continuara con su revisión rutinaria hasta que tuvo que continuar sus rondas, quedándose a solas con sus pensamientos no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué estará tramando esa demente homicida?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Buraza Town…. ¿Por qué no se mudó?...Puedo hacerlo, solo tomar el primer avión, bus o tren que saliera he irse, iniciar en otro periódico, conocer a una mujer, formar una familia, rehacer su vida.

Pero no…..La responsabilidad de atrapar a esa demente era más fuerte, aunque Ryoba quien es ese tiempo era tan solo una niña, que se aseguró de ir a cada programa de tv que existía para decir que solo era "una víctima perseguida por un pervertido", ¡oh si, la historia del periodista pervertido que perseguía a una estudiante de Akami High School!, sus colegas….ex colegas, se llenaron los bolsillos con la historia de la dulce Ryoba Aishi quien con cara de angelito lloraba a mares contando su historia.

Por eso se convirtió en "el detective misterioso", por eso no pudo dejar este pueblucho, por eso está en una mugrienta habitación de motel con una pared llena de fotos de esa mujer de cabello negro…. Porque tarde o temprano, esa puta de ojos grises iba a cometer un error, ningún asesino es perfecto ni los que vienen de un linaje….tarde o temprano se confiaría, tarde o temprano esa desgraciada va a dejar algo, una huella, una mancha de sangre, algo….

-te tengo desgraciada.

El titular del periódico no podía hacerlo más feliz _…."extrañas desapariciones de mujeres en el hospital de Buraza Town"_ …Esta noticia apesta a Ryoba Aishi…

-esto es una noticia…..

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Buraza Town…..

-…. ¡aberrante!

La madre de Ryoba se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, la anciana en kimono rosado no entendía, ¡¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de su hija?!...Se estaba encargando de estorbos, lo estaba haciendo demasiado obvio...

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa por la mente de esa niñita?!...¡Darling!

El anciano paso corriendo con una enciclopedia entre las manos, no sabía lo que le pasaba a su "amada esposa" ni quería saberlo, el viejo corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo (técnicamente así era), se encerró en el baño…..el único lugar donde podía estar solo en esta casa…

-agh, a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué me case con ese hombre?

¿Por qué Ryoba estaba siendo tan descuidada?...Está actuando como una estúpida, a este paso la van a descubrir….¡¿Qué va a pasar con la pobre Ayano?!...

-y para colmo Ayano aún no encuentra a su "senpai".

No, no puede permitir que la "continuidad del fruto de su amor" se quede sola, menos puede permitir que "el fruto de su amor" caiga presa…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono….

 _-"¿hola?_

 _-¿le gustaría más a una mujer como hombre?_

 _-… ¿Ryoba?_

 _-¡hay, mamá tu sabes que sí!...ya contéstame…._

 _-hija, ¿esta es la razón por la que estas matando en el hospital?_

 _-nadie me ha descubierto._

 _-pero lo harán._

 _-¡si estas con eso ya te voy a cortar"_

La señora Aishi se quedó pensativa, con un mal presentimiento.

Mientras que en el hospital…

-¿ya hiciste lo que te pedí?

Ryoba feliz contesto con la cabeza ante su "preciada paciente"…

-me asegure que las desapariciones fueran notorias para que saliera en los periódicos.

-bien, acuérdate que es para que todos sepan sobre nuestro amor.

Lo fácil que ha sido manipular a esta tonta, lo ha sorprendido…."la" ha sorprendido….Solo con un par de sonrisas y cumplidos tontos y tiene a este obsesiva en la palma de su mano…

-¿ya mataste a tu hija?

-aja….fue fácil solo tuve que….

-ok…ok…ok…ok…no quiero saber detalles.

-¿quieres ver la cabeza?, la tengo escondida en…

-agh…..sin detalles, ¿ok?, me alegro que ella ya no este, aunque nunca nos conocimos, se notaba que se interpondría entre nosotros.

-como tus hijos.

-¿he?

-es que fue su culpa "Darling"…cuando fueron a mi casa me dijeron cosas, horribles.

-¿y por qué fueron a tu casa?

-Convencí a Taro de que fuera a mi casa a darle a Ayano clases particulares pagadas, pensé que con eso lograría que nuestras familias se unieran… ¡pero no importa tendremos nuestros propios hijos!

Oh podre Taro y Lucy, aunque a la última no lo conoció….mucho….La sangre en sus manos, nunca se la podrán quitar…

-hm…. ¿Darling?

Su atención regreso a la loca que estaba enfrente de él….La cual cerró la puerta de la habitación, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo…

-¿no crees que…..me merezco un premio?

-oh cariño, ¿Por qué no esperamos al matrimonio?

-pero no quiero esperar…."Darling".

-pero cariño…

-¡NO QUIERO ESPERAR!

No…no…..no…..no….¡NO!...¡no va a pasar por eso de nuevo!...¡¿Por qué mierda no previo esto?!...pensó que lo podría evitar…Necesita algo, algo que lo….que "la" salve… ¡como odia esto!...Si no puede evitarlo…

-¡¿DARLING?!

Corrió lo más que pudo, lanzándose por una ventana…..El "detective misterioso" de esta dimensión, quien llegaba a investigar los asesinatos, vio a una mujer lanzarse por una ventana…También fue visto por "info-chan"…..la pelirroja se sentía satisfecha al ver caer a la causante de que sus "negocios" fallaran…Transmitiendo su inesperada muerte en vivo online…

Mientras que en la dimensión de original de Kazou…

El "detective misterioso" se pasaba de un lado a otro nervioso, ¿Cuántos cigarrillos se ha fumado?, ni idea, hace horas perdió la cuenta…

-¡viejoooooooooooo!... ¡¿ya está listo?!

-casi…..no, no podemos comunicarnos, lo siento, ¿quieres comer tacos?, yo invito.

-¡¿lo siente?!...¡¿LO SIENTE?!

-peroooooo….tal vez si lo cambiamos de cuerpo, podamos comunicarnos si lo volvemos a cambiar de cuerpo.

-…..¿se puede?

-sip, si encontramos un cuerpo en otra dimensión, no se puede hacer en la misma dimensión….

-¿Por qué?

-ni idea….aún tengo que investigar a fondo….Ahora si logro recordar, ¿Cómo lo hice la primera vez?

-¡te disparare en la cabeza si no….

-¡era broma!, jamás olvidaría el método en que hago las cosas….

Regresando con Kazou….

La caída, el aire pasando rápido por su piel, su cabello alborotado….No vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, tampoco sentido la caída en cámara lenta como lo muestran en las películas….Solo el suelo que se acercaba a cada minuto, a romperse el cráneo….

Luego oscuridad…Mucha Oscuridad…el golpe fue demasiado rápido….Por lo menos no acabo siendo de nuevo el "sr. Aishi" o mejor dicho "sra. Aishi".

Por lo que ha hecho Kazou, esperaba despertar en el infierno y conociendo a las Aishis pronto Ryoba estaría con el…Mirándole el lado amable, puede que este sea la única dimensión en que Ayano este con Taro en el paraíso, el único lugar donde Ayano nunca mato…..


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

¿Qué extraño?, lentamente su mente va hacia otro lugar…..

 _-"¡IDIOTA!"_

Un golpe en una mesa, lo hiso reaccionar….Un hombre gordo lo miraba de modo enojado….

-¡no te pago para que te duermas en la oficina!, ¡has el informe ahora!

¡¿Dónde estaba?!...Esto se parece muchísimo a la… ¡oficina en donde trabajaba!... ¿Cómo olvidarla?...es el lugar donde pasaba prácticamente todo el día, lejos de Ryoba, su templo lleno de estrés.

Todo parecía igual, solo que en el escritorio de su cubículo, en vez de la foto de su "amada esposa", estaba la foto de Taro Yamada y ¿Hanako?...Ese cabello negro en forma de coletas, ese ojos grises, esa mirada infantil…definitivamente esa chica era la hermana de Taro, la hermana por así decirlo "original", la reconoce porque su Taro, el de su mundo una vez le mostro su foto…..

 _-"je je je je…..parece que de nuevo metiste la pata Megumi….es tragicómico que te quedes mirando la foto de tus sobrinos, sabes por un momento me preocupe, pensé que te había dado un infarto….te dije que dejaras las papas fritas con mermelada y manjar, esa cosa asquerosa es veneno para el organismo"_

¡¿Megumi?!...Al verse en el reflejo de un espejo de mano que estaba sobre su escritorio, al verse "reflejada"….Esta vez Megumi Kazou era una mujer obesa de cabello rubio con lentes enormes y una nariz aguileña con pecas …. ¿y para qué va a luchar?...A estas alturas, si el cuerpo que usa es masculino o femenino, le da lo mismo, mientras…..

 _-"Mira, de nuevo Ryoba se volteo a verte"_

Por impulso, se volteo a mirar en la dirección de quien parecía ser su compañero de oficina, el cual se parecía muchísimo al "detective misterioso" con la piel un tono más oscuro, no sabía si se había bronceado o era su tono de piel…..en fin, este hombre apuntaba, se dio cuenta que quien la observaba desde otro cubículo, es… ¡¿UN HOMBRE?!...Un hombre de cabello negro tomado en un coleta de ojos grises, por timidez se ocultó entre una pila de papeles….

-¿desde cuándo mi mira?

-oh vamos, ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? , el nuevo te mira cada vez que estas distraída y eso que lleva 2 días aquí.

-¿Qué?

-no es por nada, sé que por lo chismoso me dicen "detective misterioso" pero…averigüe que tiene una hija he ira a la misma escuela a la que inscribiste a tus sobrinos…

-¡POR….ejem…¿Por qué me dices esto?

-porque eres mi amiga y creo que salir con alguien tan lindo, te ayudaría.

Si antes Kazou tenía dudas, ahora estaba segura, totalmente segura…sin importar el género que tenga, dios la odia con todo su alma….También se dio cuenta que el "detective misterioso" de este mundo, es un idiota.

Si matarse es el modo de cambiar de realidad, en esta extraña realidad en la que se ha metido, se va a asegurar de meterse un cuchillo en la garganta, apenas pueda….

Horas después…

Desesperada, desesperado…. ¡lo que sea!...Megumi Kazou ex sr. Aishi, ahora como una gorda rubia apenas pudo fue al baño, casi por error entra al de hombres….

-estoy jodida…..jodido…jo…. ¡Mierda!, ¡¿Por qué nunca puedo meterme en el cuerpo de un hombre?!...

El sonido de alguien tirando la cadena, detuvo el monologo de la rubia, de uno de los cubículos salió una mujer que apenas la miro, lavándose las manos en silencio para salir… ¡por la puta!, ¡lo que dijo la hiso parecer una loca desesperada por sexo!...ahora esa mujer debe pensar que es una solterona con 40 gatos…¡¿Qué mierda importa?!...Lo que importa es que ahora en esta dimensión, es la tía de Taro y Hanako Yamada….¡y Ryoba está aquí!, como hombre pero esta….

-¿Por qué?... ¿por mierda no existe un mundo donde no me topé con esa…ese….¡mierda!

Mojándose la cara maldijo su suerte por ser incapaz de alejarse de Ryoba Aishi, ni como hombre cree que sea un "corderito", seguramente ese tipo de cabello oscuro en una coleta debe tener a una tipa o un tipo atado en su sótano…Si tan solo el "detective misterioso" le ayudara en vez de hacer el papel de cupido….. ¡Pero no, el tipo parece más interesado en mantener su bronceado!...

-cálmate…respira….eres un sobreviviente…sobreviviste con una loca yandere por años…..puedes hacer esto….

Mirándose con cuidado en el espejo…..El rostro de este cuerpo no era precisamente de una belleza, "la tía Megumi" parecía más una modelo para salir en una revista médica donde salen pacientes con ataques cardiacos, que de una de una moda…No es por vanidad ni nada pero su cuerpo original era más atractivo, el segundo que tuvo…por ahí pasaba….estaba mejor que este…

-….. ¿Por qué esta cara le gusto a la versión "gender bender" de Ryoba?

Dejando de lado la apariencia, tenía que averiguar ¿Qué hiso este pobre diablo para convertirse en el objetivo de un aishi?...No estaba segura… ¿Qué?...no existían pruebas de que si se suicida, tendrá otra cuerpo….pensándolo ahora con la cabeza fría…. por lo que mejor se acostumbra….ejem…No estaba "segura" de exactamente ¿Qué fue?...Necesitaba saberlo….. ¿A quién quiere engañar?, nunca lo va a saber….probablemente esta gorda no hiso nada….y aunque lo supiera… ¿de que serviría? …..cada miembro de esa familia tiene un modo diferente de elegir a su "senpai"…Lo que necesita es pensar esto fríamente, no con desesperanza, sino con más estrategia….

-Necesito asegurarme de que soy yo a quien le atrae.

Esa posibilidad…..de que su "Darling" sea otra persona y que ella solo estorbaba la vista…..Era una posibilidad que no podía dejar pasar, si ese es el caso….Lo jura, va a hacer hasta lo imposible por emparejarlos….mejor el trasero de esa persona en la silla del sótano, que su propio trasero…..

-ahora, necesito una excusa.

Con esa idea salió del baño de damas, regresando a su escritorio…Quedarse más tiempo sin motivo seria sospechoso además no cree que si la despide si gordo/gritón jefe, sería una garantía de sacarse a "Ryoba-men" de encima…..

 _-"¿Dónde estabas?, el jefe parece que le va a reventar una vena, porque no ha recibido el informe"_

Apenas poniendo atención en la versión del "detective misterioso" de este mundo…..comenzó a teclear con rapidez, cosa que al jefe que la observaba pareció agradar….

-wow, amiga, hoy estas intensa….normalmente a estas horas estarías quejándote del trabajo que tienes que hacer, nunca antes te había visto así….

Mientras disimuladamente Ryoba miraba en su dirección…..Cosa que el "detective misterioso bronceado" pareció notar….

-…..es por el nuevo ¿cierto?, ¿el tal Aishi?

Lo que le recuerda que no puede ir y decirle: _"oye detective misterioso…."….._ si quiere interactuar con el hombre en el cubículo a su lado, tiene que por lo menos saber su nombre o fingir que lo conoce….

-¿Quién?

-No te hagas, todas en la oficina están babeando por el nuevo contador….dicen que su esposo accidentalmente se cayó de un balcón….

"Se lanzó de un balcón", eso sonaría mejor en el caso de un Aishi….Ya se imagina ¿Quién era? el esposo de este Aishi….

\- ….dejándolo solo con una hija que tuvieron por vientre de alquiler…

-¡Nendo deja los chismes y ponte a trabajar!, ¡no te pago por andar como vieja de barrio!

-L…..Lo siento.

-¡Nada de lo siento!, ¡si no me llega el balance de este mes, te mando a la calle por un patada en el culo!

¿Así que este "detective misterioso" es chismoso?...Continuando tecleando junto con hablar en susurros para que el jefe ni Ryoba notaran que hablaban de cosas que no eran de oficina….

 _-"¿Qué?, ¿hable de más otra vez?, rayos debo recordar no ser tan chismoso"._

 _-"cálmate, hoy me levante con ganas de escuchar chismes…. ¿Qué más se dice sobre el nuevo?"_

 _-_ _"_ _dicen que la madre de Ryoba, una encantadora mujer en kimono rosado, lo convenció para que se mudaran con ellos de Tokio a Buraza Town para superar la depresión…como ya te conté la hija del nuevo, la inscribió en la misma academia que van a ir tus sobrinos…y no creo que sea lo único que tengan en común….."_

 _-"Ya déjate eso"_

 _-"o vamos, hace meses que no sales con nadie…..no puedes vivir eternamente con gatos"_

Maldición…justo lo que pensó, esta mujer…basta de conceptos basados en clichés…

 _-"no son tantos gatos…."_

 _-"¿40 gatos no son tantos?"_

-¡40 GAT…

Por el casi grito, no solo Ryoba y el jefe se quedaron mirando por un momento hacia su dirección, sino el departamento completo….

 _-"no es para ponerse a gritar….sé que estas aun dolida porque el refugio de animales te los quito pero si gritas, el gordo nos va a matar"_

¡Por el amor del cielo, que la versión de Ryoba sea alérgico a los gatos!, si es asi….se embetuna en pelo de gato… ¡se baña en pelo de gato, hasta se compra un disfraz de gato!, con tal de no acabar siendo la "señora Aishi".

¡Mierda!, no lo estaba mirando sin embargo lo sabe…. ¡Ese desgraciado la está mirando!...de forma disimulada lo hace… ¡no hay duda, es ella quien le atrae!, ¡maldición! …¿Qué hace?, ¿continua fingiendo que no lo ha notado?, ¿se le acerca?….Necesita encontrar un modo de "desmotivar" a ese monstruo de ojos grises.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Era Tarde, la Señora Aishi cantando una canción para sí misma, ponía la mesa cuidando de no manchar su preciado kimono rosado….

-¡"Darling"!... ¡Sal pronto del baño que pronto estará la cena!

 _-¡ya voy cariño!_

La anciana soltó un suspiro de preocupación, ¿Por qué será que su marido desde que llegaron a la vejez se eterniza en el baño?, ¿tendrá su "senpai" un problema a la vejiga?

-mañana voy a pedirle hora al urólogo.

Por otro lado, el aire de Buraza Town…..Tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, no como Tokio donde casi la arrestan por "eliminar" a una asistente social que miraba "demasiado" a su marido….

-eso me recuerda…. ¿Ayano?

La mencionada, sin emoción bajo la escalera atendiendo el llamado de su abuela….

-¿dime?

-¿podrías continuar poniendo la mesa?, tu tonta abuela se olvidó de un asunto.

-…ok.

La joven de ojos grises de cabello negro en una coleta, se puso a acabar de colocar las cosas para cenar, mientras la anciana de ojos grises bajaba al sótano…. ¿Para qué?, no le importaba. En realidad no le importaba ni lo que le ocurriera a este par de ancianos con los que vivía ahora, ni el motivo por el que se mató su "segundo padre" su "papi", ni si el padre que le queda superara su depresión, en realidad no le importaba nada sobre nadie. Solo seguía las reglas porque tenía que vivir….

 _-"¡hola familia ya llegue!"_

Al ver llegar a su padre, cansado pero feliz del trabajo…Continuo con la misma inexpresión de siempre….

-¿te fue bien en el trabajo?

-sí, fue un buen día…. ¿y tu abuela?

-sótano.

El hombre con cabello largo atado en una coleta, le dio un beso en la frente a su inexpresiva hija para bajar al sótano cerrando la puerta detrás de él, su hija aún era muy "inocente" para comprender lo que su abuela hacia ahí…

 _-"¡POR LO QUE…_

 _-¡¿TE DIJE QUE PODRIAS HABLAR?!"_

El hombre afroamericano atado en una silla, creyó por un momento que el hombre que bajaba lo ayudaría…..Apenas la anciana le puso un cuchillo en el cuello, mientras el hombre de ojos grises se limitaba a sacar una cerveza de un mini bar…Sus esperanzan cayeron al suelo, sabiendo que nadie lo rescataría solo le quedaba desear que la tortura acabara pronto….Al notarlo la anciana sonriendo victoriosa lentamente quito el cuchillo….

-bien, buen chico….si te comportas pronto todo acabara. Ahora silencio que debo hablar con mi "bendición".

-Mamá, prometiste que ya no lo harías.

\- le pregunto una dirección a tu padre y se le quedo mirando por mucho rato, se lo busco.

-te creo.

-te ves alegre, dime….. ¿Paso "algo" en la oficina?

Para mala suerte de Ryoba quien estaba dando un sorbo de cerveza, al escuchar esa pregunta por poco se ahoga sonrojándose, ¡demonios!, ¡¿tan obvio era?!...No era que él quisiera a su madre, él no amaba a nadie excepto al "fruto de su amor", su difunto marido y ahora...Su madre soltó una risita al verlo….

-¡MAMÁ!

-ji ji ji ji ji…. ¡Eres tan tierno!

-Mamá…..

-Vah, no es tan malo…..ni te imaginas de lo feliz que me pone verte de nuevo enamorado, luego del "horrible accidente" de tu "senpai"…estabas tan desolado.

-esteeeeeeee…..sé que sonara raro….pero cuando la miro, creo que veo a Kazou de nuevo…. ¿tu…tu….

-¿si querido?

-¿crees que él me perdonara por haberme enamorado de nuevo?, sé que desde que nos conocimos en la secundaria, yo debía estar con él para toda la vida incluso en la muerte.

La Sra. Aishi sonriendo dulcemente con la mano desocupada, acaricio con ternura la mejilla del "fruto del amor con su "Darling"….

-Él te está mirando, siempre estará contigo Ryoba, contigo y Ayano eso no lo olvides. Te amaba, te amaba incluso antes de que tú tuvieras que secuestrarlo para "ayudarlo" a darse cuenta de ello. Ten por seguro que solo quería que fueras feliz….Eso sí, tienes que presentármela cuanto antes, para que tengamos tiempo de planear tu segunda boda.

-eso es lo que más deseo…. ¿no será demasiado pronto?, la conocí recién hace 2 días.

-ji ji ji ji, tontito, ¿acaso olvidaste que nadie resiste las tácticas de seducción Aishi?, será tu esposa tenlo por seguro.

Tanto madre como hijo se dieron un abrazo, un tierna escena que si no ocurriera en un sótano con un hombre siendo torturado, sería una escena tierna….

 _-"querida….."_

El viejo Aishi bajo las escaleras, viendo la escena, era imposible evitar verla….Tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mirada de auxilio del pobre hombre que su esposa ¿Quién sabe por qué cosa? Tenía atado por considerarlo un "rival"…. ¿Y qué podía hacer el anciano?, ¿si el mismo era un secuestrado por parte de esa demente?...Ni de joven logro escapar de ella. Solo podía fingir que el "pre difunto" no estaba ahí.

"Fingir", es la primera cosa que uno aprendía luego de enterarse de que es "el amor de la vida de una Aishi"….Ya ni sabía ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿para qué continuar vivo?...Su esposa es una demente que asesina a quienes ella "cree" que son rivales para su "amor"…Su hijo hace lo mismo, lo hiso durante años hasta que yerno logro "liberarse" con la muerte….No lo mal interpreten…No justifica el suicidio pero en la situación en la que viven….ya no sabe….desde que lo secuestraron hace años…ya no sabe nada…

 _-"¿dime "Darling"?"_

La voz de su "amada esposa" lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo una sonrisa, una mueca perfecta para hacer feliz a ese demonio de kimono rosado…

-Ayano esta sirviendo la cena y se va a enfriar.

-¡oh mi nietecita adorada!, ¡es un amor!...iremos en un momento.

-si querida.

El anciano no pudo evitar darle una última mirada al hombre atado en aquella silla, no exista nada que él podía hacer por él, ni por las victimas que vendrán….El continuo subiendo la escalera para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él, esperando que el atado no sufra demasiado…

-Papá se ve cansado, ¿será por las eternas idas al W.C.?

-creo que es un problema de vejiga, mañana mismo lo llevare al médico.

-¿no quieres que yo….

-Para nada, no te molestes, aun puedo hacer "limpieza"….acabare con el "problema" en un parpadeo, tu adelántate.

Al otro día….

¡Oh!, ¿Cómo puede existir tanta belleza?...Eso se preguntaba Ryoba en su puesto de contador en aquella empresa….Mirando de reojo a su "Darling"…Su cabello rubio, los pliegues de su gorda figura…

 _-"¡AISHI NO TE PAGO PARA QUE PIERDAS EL TIEMPO!"_

¡Maldición!, el grito de su gordo jefe….en momentos como este el pelinegro desearía poder cortarle la garganta pero no, estaba en público…

-lo siento jefe, pronto tendré el balance de este mes.

Concentrándose en teclear cifras en su computadora, alejo sus pensamientos homicidas…..El hecho que cerca de su "senpai" siempre estaba ese tipo bronceado hablándole cosas…maldición, ¡como desearía quitarle la nariz!...¡quemarlo, destriparlo, hacerlo gritar de dolor!, ¡porque su gorda rubia solo le pertenecía a ÉL!...¡LE PERTENECIA A ÉL!...¡A ÉL!...¡A ÉL!

No, debe controlarse…..concentrarse en trabajar…concentrarse en trabajar….concentrarse en trabajar….era la única forma de evitar matar en público…concentrarse en trabajar….concentrarse en trabajar….concentrarse en…..

 _-"hey, nuevo….."_

La voz de una persona lo distrajo de su tecleo… ¡por la puta!, ¡ES ÉL!, ¡SU RIVAL!...¡oh carajo!, ¡oh maldición!, ¡oh mierda!...cálmate Ryoba, respira, respira, respira, respira….si lo matas aquí iras a la cárcel. Por lo que con su cara más neutral…

-¿se te ofrece algo?

-¿tienes corchetes?

Manteniendo la calma, le paso el objeto pedido esperando que con eso ese tipo bronceado con sombrero de detective deje de molestarlo…

-gracias….soy Nendo, me dicen "detective misterioso", creo que por lo chismoso que soy.

Ryoba para evitar levantar sospechas, acepto darle la mano…..le gustara o no al hombre de ojos grises, si no se muestra un poquito sociable aunque sea, va a ser el primer sospecho apenas comiencen a "desaparecer" personas en este edificio….

-Ryoba Aishi, encantado Nendo.

-tienes marcas de anillo en un dedo, ¿viudo o separado?

¡Vaya, este tipo sí que nota cosas!..¡Demasiado directo! .ahora ya sabe por le pusieron ese apodo, será mejor ponerlo de su lado, este tipo podría traerle problemas si sospecha de él cuándo…..ya saben que….

-No me mires así, fue sin querer….a veces sin notarlo paso limites…es que hace 2 días que llevas anillo y recién hoy te lo quitaste….y eh escuchado cosas sobre ti….

-¿cosas?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿me estoy entrometiendo mucho? Perdona de nuevo, como dije antes a veces sin notarlo paso limites, tranquilo no son cosas malas es que…..

Nendo, "detective misterioso" o como desee llamarse aquel hombre de piel bronceada, mirando a ambos lado para asegurarse de que no viniera su ogro jefe, se acercó al nuevo compañero de trabajo para susurrarle…

 _-"he notado que mires mucho a mi amiga Megumi Kazou, creo que los dos podrían hacer linda pareja, ella es una buena persona y en el amor no le ha ido bien. Tu eres justo lo que ella necesita"_

 _-"he, ¿es en serio?"_

 _-"¿crees que miento?...no estaría aquí si no creyera…..te voy a hacer un resume: soltera, tuvo 40 gatos antes de que la sociedad protectora de animales se los quitara, vive con sus sobrinos Taro y Hanako Yamada van a ir a la misma escuela que tu hija…..ahí viene el jefe, te diré más en el almuerzo"_

Mientras que en otro lugar….

-¡HERMANO APURATE!

Taro caminaba lo mejor que podía cargando bolsas de peluches, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando le pareció buena idea llevar a su hermanita a la feria?... ¿Y cómo poder evitarlo? A pesar de que ella es una adolescente y el entrara en el último año de preparatoria antes de la universidad…Ella se continua comportando como una niñita y el…..siempre cuidándola, no a golpes por que no le gusta la violencia además de que su personalidad no es precisamente agresiva…

-¡Hanako deberías llevar una bolsa!

-¡¿para qué?!, ¡ya casi llegamos a casa!

Soltando un suspiro de desencanto, continuo caminando, ¿para qué enojarse?...Después de todo este era el último año como adolescente, tal vez la última vez que pueda pasear tiempo con Hanako antes de tener que ir a Tokio a la Universidad. Este año será genial, será divertido….

 _-"auch"_

Por los peluches no alcanzo a ver a una chica quien iba en dirección contraria, la chica en el suelo parecía ser de esas que entran en primer año de preparatoria….Por amabilidad, apenas el pelinegro se levantó le estiro la mano a la chica de ojos grises, quien lo miraba atontada…según su punto de vista….

-¡¿hermano estas bien?!

-tranquila Hanako, estoy bien.

-¡no me des esos sustos!, ¡tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!

Ignorando completamente a la chica quien no dejaba de mirarlo, recogieron los peluches para continuar su camino. Sin notar que la chica con cabello negro en una coleta, estaba tan absorta mirándolo que ni si quiera se molestó en coger el pan que su abuela la mando a comprar….Hasta que unos perros se comenzaron a acercar con intenciones de quitárselo y se dio cuenta que tendría que comprar más pan o su abuela se enojaría con ella.

No le importaba en nada la anciana de kimono rosado….Eso no significaba que no le importara su enojo, esa vieja parecía el mismísimo demonio cuando estaba enojada.

"el juego en la que esta inspirado este fanatic no es mio pero Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo! ¡solo soy Asirigkesdrems en wattpad!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Cómo es el infierno?...En serio, ¿se lo han preguntado? Antes Kazou se lo preguntaba como broma, quien diría que lo vería en vivo y en directo, aquí en la tierra: ¿en new york?,¿Tokio?,¿Paris?...No en una pequeña ciudad llamada Buraza Town. De esas pequeñas ciudades que antiguamente fueron pueblitos y solo los que viven ahí las conocen.

Aún recuerda cuando con sus amigos veían películas de terror, los monstruos siempre se veían horribles, llenos de garras… ¿Quién diría que los monstruos si existen?,¿Quién diría que tienen una apariencia tan adorable que hace cualquiera dude que son máquinas asesinas con olor a sangre?

Los gritos, el sonido de huesos quebrándose, las suplicas, el olor a carne de heridas infectadas, de sangre , defecación por miedo y muerte , siempre rondan su mente, cada vez que cierra los ojos puede ver los rostros llenos de terror de quienes se mantuvieron cerca, de amigos que no logro alejar y se oponían al "romance con Ryoba", el peso de la culpa nunca desaparecerá...¡¿Cómo mierda pudo pasar?!, ¡¿que fue lo que hiso?!. Jamás fue malo con nadie, nunca discrimino a nadie, nunca maltrato a nadie, ¡¿entonces qué?!

¿Repetitivo?, puede ser…..su mente siempre acaba en la misma pregunta sin respuesta:¿ qué fue lo que hizo con Ryoba?, por su experiencia hablando con otros "senpai", debió ser algo pequeño, algo minúsculo que en la mente de la Aishi quedo gravado con fuego. ¿Quién lo diría?, un minimo gesto de amabilidad que apenas puede recordar lo condeno al infierno….

 _-"¿tia Megumi?"_

El…¡perdón!...ella…..dirigió su atención a su sobrino, en esta dimensión…en serio, ¡qué fue lo que hizo!, acabo atrapado, "atrapada" en el cuerpo de una gorda rubia, con la versión masculina de Ryoba haciéndole ojitos…..Kazou en otro cuerpo femenino como en la dimensión anterior.

No "la" mal interpreten, no tiene nada en contra de las lesbianas, pero por nada del mundo tenía interés en saber ¿Cómo es una violación lésbica? Y menos tiene interés de enterarse de ¿Cómo es la violación en cuerpo de mujer por un hombre?, con la primera violación que le hicieron en su cuerpo y mundo original le sobra y le basta….

-¿dime Taro?

-¿me pasas la salsa de soya?

La gorda rubia le entrego lo pedido a su "sobrino", mientras los pelinegros Taro y Hanako cenaban hablando de ¿Quién sabe qué cosa? Porque Kazou no ponía atención además que no le importaba.

Esta es la situación…..No existe forma de contactar al "detective misterioso" y el "detective misterioso" de este mundo (quien tiene un bronceado y se llama Nendo o eso dice el) está convencido de hacer de "cupido" entre Kazou y Ryoba.

No puede manipular a Ryoba para que mate a su hija porque en esta dimensión apenas se hablan y aquí no pasan tanto tiempo juntos, como en el mundo anterior….Si intenta acercarse acabara en el sótano y con su suerte no abran alcanzado a quitar los restos de "rival" de la silla donde la van a atar con cadenas hasta que "se dé cuenta" de que ser la "senpai" de un Aishi es su destino.

Los recuerdos de su "primer secuestro" en su cuerpo/dimensión original, con su versión de Ryoba manchada de sangre y uno que otro rastro de materia gris en la ropa, sentándose en sus piernas atadas ,susurrándole _"esto lo hice por nosotros, tú me hiciste hacerlo"._ Es suficiente para evitar desear repetir esa experiencia. Lo cual "la" lleva a otro punto en que pensar….

Si "el" Ryoba de por aquí esta viudo porque su "amor de la vida" sufrió un "accidente alias suicidio", entonces la vieja bruja de su madre debe estar cerca….Ya puede sentir la katana de la puta en kimono rosado, asegurándose de que entienda el "amor" de su hijo.

Sobrevivir: Esa es la palabra clave, ¿será capaz de volver a sacrificar a Taro?...

-¿he?, ¿pasa algo Tía?

-Nada, pienso en trabajo.

Pobre," técnicamente" ya se ha muerto 2 veces por su culpa, ¿será capaz una tercera?...Espera no llegar a eso, de poder evitarlo….

 _-"¡QUEDO SUCIO!"_

¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO?!...¡mierda, necesita un medicamento o algo para no estar tan desconectada de la realidad!...Ahora tenía a unos centímetros de su cara un peluche sucio entre las manos de Hanako en plena pataleta, mientras Taro se cubría la cara con una mano….

-¡se ensucio, se quedó lleno de barro!, ¡tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!

-¡Ya te dije Hanako, no fue mi culpa que…

-¡tonto, tonto ,tonto ,tonto!

La pelinegra quien no dejaba de lloriquear por su osito sucio, le saco la lengua a su hermano como si tuviera 5 años en vez de ser una chica a punto de entrar a preparatoria, ¿tanto escándalo por un peluche barato?, tiene repisas enteras de ellos….un minuto…ese peluche…en el tiempo en que llevaba viviendo con ellos, nunca lo había visto, ¿de dónde salido?...

-¡MI OSITO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Ya hermana deja de llorar, no es tan grave, se puede lavar!

Años de expresar las emociones que los demás esperaban que tuviera, mantuvo su vida en esos años de "matrimonio feliz con Ryoba"….Kazou con calma, mostrándose "comprensiva"….

-Ya, ya Hanako, tu hermano tiene razón…no recuerdo de donde salido….

-shifth….es nuevo…..shifth…de una feria.

-¿en serio?, no tenía idea que haya habido una feria en Buraza Town. Es que he estado tan ocupada con el trabajo.

-fue el último día de la feria antes de que comiencen las clases, Tía Megumi…gane un montón de peluches para Hanako y ella se queja porque el más bonito se ensucio.

-¡eso no hubiera pasado si no chocas con la burra!

-Y ahora me vas a culpar también de eso….

-acuérdate hermano, que no puedes salir con nadie hasta que yo sea mayor, lo prometiste.

-lo sé, nunca se me olvida.

MMM….esto apesta a Aishi, con su mala suerte seguramente "la burra" con la que choco accidentalmente fue Ayano y ahora en vez de tener que preocuparse de un miembro de la familia Aishi, ahora debe preocuparse por DOS o TRES, eso contando a la anciana que ahora debe estar enviando invitaciones para una boda doble, maldición…..

-Taro, la chica con la que chocaste….

-Apenas la vi, no me fije bien en….

-¡es porque eres tonto!, ¡tonto, tonto, tonto!

Media hora tuvo que pasar antes de Taro lograra calmar a su hermanita, lo que siguió lo desconoce ya que se fueron a sus habitaciones dejándole los platos subíos para que los lavara, cosa que hiso mientras pensaba…Ese par…El exageradamente amable, calmado y pasivo….ella con la cabeza en "disneylandia".

Puro "peso muerto" ese par de pelinegros. ¿Cuál abra sido la razón para Ayano se demorara una semana en matar a esa chica y atar en una silla al chico?.

Son tan facilites de atrapar, es como cazar zanahorias. ¿Sera por las otras "rivales" que elimino primero?

Lo único seguro para Megumi es que a este paso acabara haciendo dieta o usando un vestido xxl , dando el "sí quiero" rodeado …"rodeada" de Aishis y sus "darlings".

¿Qué hacer?, si intenta decirles ¿Quién es en realidad? Los hermanos Yamada o van a creer que es broma o van a llamar una ambulancia para internarla.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!)


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Intentar hacerles creer una historia tan burda que parece sacada de un fanatic malo, es una pérdida de tiempo.

En eso meditaba, mientras se sentaba enfrente de su escritorio, para adelantar trabajo en la computadora de su estudio….

-Tiaaaaaaaaaaa…no tengo mi beso de las buenas noches.

Hanako apareció abrazada a un peluche de elefantito, usando un mameluco con forma de unicornio, ¡demonios esta chica de verdad se quedó en la primera infancia!

-en un momento. Tengo que acabar de escribir unas cifras de la rentabilidad de una cuenta.

-¡me lo prometes!

Las ganas de gritar: ¡ya duerme de una puta vez, que estoy tratando de seguir con vida!, eran enormes. Auto controlándose con la mejor sonrisa que tenía...….

-lo prometo.

Kazou no sabía si esa sería la reacción de la dueña original de este cuerpo rico en grasas trans, lo importante es que fue suficiente para que la chica vestida de unicornio con dibujos de arcoíris, se fuera a acostar.

Si Kazou quería evitar tener que recurrir al suicidio como última alternativa, necesita aliados….Solo existía una persona en este y cualquier universo que podía ayudarla….

-solo espero que ella, exista en este mundo.

Como no sabía ¿Cómo entrar en la deep web o internet oscura?, abrió una pestaña de incognito , luego abrió su mail…..Gracias a que Megumi, "la real" tenía hasta sus claves anotadas en una libreta escondida debajo de su almohada (¿Qué mujer tan rara?)….

-¿Qué clase de persona pone de clave "cerdita_sexy_ahumada_ bañada _licor-come-tocino"?.

El tipo de trastorno que debió tener la dueña original del cuerpo, no importaba.

Solo importaba que lo que se le ocurrió resultara. Esperando que esta locura resulte escribió: _"Info-Chan si lees esto", requiero de tus servicios"_

No envió el mensaje, que ya no sabía ¿a dónde enviarlo? Solo lo dejo ahí un rato hasta que decidió dejarlo en la lista de los "mensajes inconclusos".

-por el amor del cielo, si no resulta me tiro del primer techo que encuentre.

Levantándose para ir a darle el beso de buenas noches a Hanako, quien se encontraba en una habitación que haría le haría fácilmente competencia al "mundo Barbie"….

-¡Te demoraste demasiado!

-Ay, Hanako ya no tienes 6 años.

-Ya lo sé, ¿me lees un cuento?

-MMM….otra noche, ahora estoy agotada.

Primero arropo a la joven y luego le dio un beso en la frente….

-Buenas noches Hanako, que tengas dulces sueños.

-¿y mi elefante?

Tragándose las ganas de gritarle que madure, le dio un besito al peluche retirándose de vuelta a su estudio.

-hay algo raro en esa chica que no voy a averiguar, tengo demasiados problemas como para meterme con los de otros…. ¿qué es eso?

En la pantalla de su computadora estaba en negro, luego se abrió un chat iniciado por un desconocido que decía: _"¿Cómo sabes de mí?"_

-¿será cierto?

Sin perder tiempo cerró la puerta detrás de si…Hanako la acaba de arropar y Taro lleva un rato roncando….En cuanto al mensaje en la computadora: Podría ser cierto o no….¡si tan solo el Nick name de Megumi no fuera tan humillante!...

Cerdita en celo: _" pruébame de que eres autentica."_

Desconocido: " _Megumi Kazou, 40 años contadora sin futuro de salir del pequeño cubículo por culpa de la pésima evolución que hace tu jefe, un machista que espera que el mundo le bese el culo y siente un enorme placer es demostrar su autoridad en especial en quienes nota con personalidad baja o sea tu. "_

Desconocido: " _Tu único amigo aparente es un hombre probablemente un Queer no asumido, que gasta su salario en la cámara de bronceado y en replicas sombreros de los años 20s. "_

Desconocido:" _Llenaste tu necesidad afectiva con 40 gatos que no supiste cuidar al punto de la desnutrición. "_

Desconocido: _"Tu personalidad es pasiva y recurres a la comida como un modo de contención o en reemplazo del afecto que tus padres no te dieron en la niñez. "_

Desconocido _:"¿Quieres que continúe con los registros de personalidad que te hicieron los distintos psicólogos a los que acudiste cuando tus padres murieron en un choque automovilístico? "_

Cerdita en celo: _" te creo. Eres Info-Chan. "_

Desconocido _: "sin embargo. Desde hace un tiempo tus rasgos de personalidad han cambiado, ahora es una pasividad fingida, lo que cual me lleva a pensar que recientemente has pasado por un evento traumatizante."_

Desconocido _:" relacionado con la llegada de tu nuevo compañero de trabajo: Ryoba Aishi. "_

Cerdita en celo: _"…"_

Desconocido: _"Espero que lo que tengas que decir sea importante, no tenía planeado salir de la investigación en los pasillos en cierta academia….regresando a Ryoba Aishi…"_

Cerdita en celo: _"Cuya hija tu tenías planeado aprovecharte dándole información de rivales, ya que seguramente has estudiado a esa familia."_

Cerdita en celo: _"ni intentes preguntarme ¿Cómo lo se?"_

Cerdita en celo: _"Solo lo sé"_

Desconocido: _"tienes mi atención"_

Cerdita en celo _:" podría arruinarte la fiesta poniendo en "bandeja de plata" al objeto de la obsesión de esa loca o me puedes hacer un servicio."_

Desconocido _: "siempre estoy dispuesta a nuevos negocios, mientras no me hagas perder el tiempo"_

Cerdita en celo: _"Necesito información sobre Ryoba Aishi."_

Desconocido: _"¿acoso?"_

Cerdita en celo: _"asesinato. "_

Apenas leyó esa palabra, "cierta chica pelirroja" sonrió con malicia…..

Desconocido: _"el servicio que requieres es arriesgado"_

Cerdita en celo _:"¿estás diciendo que no puedes?"_

Desconocido: " _estos diciendo que te costara"_

Desconocido _:"¿aceptas el precio?"_

Cerdita en celo: _"si"_

Desconocido _:" ¿sin importar que?"_

Cerdita en celo _: "lo que sea"_

Kazou casi podía adivinar que "cierta chica" estaba gozando con esta charla….

Cerdita en celo: _"¿Cómo te contactare?"_

Desconocido _:" tú eres mi cliente y yo soy tu distribuidor, es lo único que debes saber"_

Con esas últimas palabras el chat se bloqueó y la pantalla quedo en negro.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!)


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Oh Kazou….Su dulce Megumi Kazou….Su gorda de cabellos rubios como el oro….

¿Cómo fue posible que sus caminos no se cruzaran aquellos días de juventud en Akademi High School en 1989?

Oh, 1989…..sus dulces 17 años….Ryoba aún recuerda cuando acaba con sus rivales solo por el amor del "senpai" de ese entonces.

Una relación Gay en 1989, si lo sabía y le importaba….Su padre estuvo a punto de oponerse pero su madre con una mirada lo detuvo, aunque a él lo que pensaran jamás le importo. Si hubiera nacido mujer, hubiera actuado de la misma forma…

Amo tanto a su "senpai", con locura hasta el punto que una vez que la madre sustituta que su familia pago, tuvo a Ayano, la mato para evitar arriesgarse a que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de guiñarle un ojo, obvio que usaron su esperma, su "senpai" estuvo de acuerdo, siempre estaba de acuerdo en todo hasta el terrible "accidente"...

Oh, como sufrió, cuanto dolor, pensó que acabaría lanzándose de un precipicio para reunirse con el….

¡Pero la vida siempre da vueltas!, ¡cupido tenía otra cosa que decir!...Esto es un regalo de su amado, para que no sufra…..debe ser eso…. ¡oh, su querido siempre amándolo hasta el final, le mando un nuevo amor para evitar que sufra por su culpa!

Ya quiere tener a su preciosa "nueva senpai" entre sus brazos, decirle que la ama, llevarla a su sótano, atarla y dejarla ahí para que lo entienda. Claro que perderá un par de kilos y al principio se negara pero al final lo aceptara…

Aceptará que lo ama, aceptara su anillo, su apellido…

Aceptará llevarle siempre la razón como todo buen "senpai" de un o una Aishi debe hacer….

Aceptará que la única persona que puede hacerla feliz es el….

Solo necesita tiempo y cadenas fuertes atándola a una silla…

-"¡AISHI!"

El hombre de ojos pardos y cabello negro atado en una coleta, dejo de "soñar despierto" por un instante para ver a su gordo jefe mirándolo con "cara de pocos amigos"….

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!...¡no te pago para que estés de vago mirando hacia la nada!

En momentos como este pensaba ¿Por qué no le corta el cuello a este infeliz?, no le haría mal a la humanidad deshacerse del cerdo….

-lo siento Jefe, no he dormido bien.

-¡¿acaso tengo cara de un puto dueño de hotel?!...MMM….como sea, eres hombre así que supongo que mereces un descanso de vez en cuando.

El gordo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, dejándoselas con grasa de papas fritas para luego alejarse con los documentos acumulados en la mesa de Aishi para llevarlos a la mesa de….

-¡Termina esto para la tarde!

Megumi Kazou, quien por su mirada no le agrado nada el exceso de trabajo….

-¡¿Por qué mierda me miras así?!...¡tienes suerte gorda horrenda que aun tengas trabajo y con 40 años!

-Jefe, no creo que…

-¡Cierra el hocico Nendo o hare que hagas honor a tu sobrenombre de "detective misterioso" y vayas a investigar el puto de misterio de ¿Cómo mierda conseguir un nuevo trabajo a los 40s?!¡ya quiero verte competir con millenials por un trabajo en una hamburguesería!...JA JA JA ja ja ja.

El hombre bronceado con sobrero de los años 20s, se quedó callado, a su edad encontrar empleo era una "aventura" que no deseaba tener…y todo porque ese gordo es cuñado del dueño del accionista mayoritario de la compañía….

-Hm, así me gusta, me encanta cuando la gente conoce su lugar…¡¿y tú que ves?!, ¡ponte a trabajar gorda!

-sí, señor.

Por su lado Megumi agradecía esto, necesitaba una razón para evitar hablar con Aishi y ahí la tenía, la razón perfecta. Mientras tecleaba cifras en la computadora, recibió un mensaje de Info-Chan…. _"Alerta, Aishi va así a ti probablemente para pedirte perdón"._

No necesitaba el mensaje de la misteriosa pelirroja, ya suponía que pasaría…Tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir….

-esteeeeeeeeee…yooooooo…ejem…hola…

Ahí estaba rojo de vergüenza, tan rojas estaban sus mejillas como la sangre que derramaba por "amor", seguramente este demente tuvo que "armarse de valor" para ir a hablarle…Ja, si este Aishi piensa que tendrá a una recepción amable, está muy equivocado….Como va a disfrutar esto….

-¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupada.

-he, hola…..soy….

-el tipo por el que estoy hasta el cuello con trabajo, me importa un bledo tu nombre lárgate…

-Yo no quise….

-¡¿eres estúpido o qué?!...¡largo!

El pelinegro se alejó visiblemente afectado, Kazou gozo al ver esa cara….Cuantos años paso en su cuerpo original, deseando poderle gritar aquellas cosas a la versión femenina de Ryoba….

-Oye amiga, eso fue grosero.

-tengo trabajo "detective misterioso", no tengo tiempo para estúpidos aprovechados.

-él no es aprovechado, es….

-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?, tráeme un café…No voy a lograr almorzar hoy, no alcanzo.

-te estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad, amiga.

-Sin azúcar el café, por favor.

El "detective misterioso" de este mundo se alejó murmurando un "solo intento ayudarte"….En el celular de Kazou llego otro mensaje _"prepárate que viene el segundo raund_ ". Antes de que Aishi diera un paso en su dirección, le dio una mirada con toda la ira que viene acumulando de años….

Fue suficiente para que el Aishi volviera a lo suyo, yendo luego a almorzar….La rubia aprovechando que estaba sola, sin jefe ni nadie a la vista, escribió en su celular, sin temor ya que el chat estaba encriptado por la misma Info-Chan...

Cerdita en celo: _"que buen servicio_ "

Desconocido: _"cuando investigo a alguien, lo hago bien"_

Cerdita en celo _:"¿desde cuándo intervienes las cámaras de seguridad de aquí?"_

Desconocido _:"¿importa?, pediste información y te la di"_

Desconocido _:"¿arrepentida de planear un homicidio? , yo no doy devoluciones, el servicio se va a cobrar igual"_

Cerdita en celo _:"¿Cómo están Hanako y Taro?"_

Desconocido: _" su primer día en Akademi High School ha sido normal, ese tonto hace caer chicas babeando por el como moscas, no entiendo ¿Qué ven esas idiotas en ese pasivo de Taro?. En fin , a la vieja de kimono rosado no le gusto que los horarios de su nieta no coincidieran con el del estúpido, menos a la futura asesina…"_

Cerdita en celo:" _¿Cómo lograste que el director accediera?, las Aishi saben intimidar"_

Desconocido: _"yo también puedo ser intimidante si deseo serlo."_

Desconocido: _"no voy a poder mantener al dúo de tontos a salvo eternamente, lo que tengas planeado lo tendrás que hacer pronto. Esa loca no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados por mucho tiempo, algo se le ocurrirá para obtener el "objeto" de su obsesión y el loco de su papi también lo hará, espero que lo tengas en cuenta"_

Desconocido: _"pero primero lo primero, las cuentas pendientes: te recuerdo que por ti he perdido a Ayano Aishi como clienta y he perdido oportunidades, he tenido que modificar mis planes por tu culpa"_

Cerdita en celo:" _¿qué quieres?"_

Desconocido _:" Osana Najimi, ojos color miel, cabello rubio anaranjado en dos coletas, edad 17, Tsundere…"_

Cerdita en celo _:" es la amiga de Taro de la infancia, lo sé. Lo vive insultando y tratándolo mal para evitar que sepa que lo ama con locura desde la infancia, ¿qué quieres que haga con ella?, ¿matarla?"_

Lo sabía, lo que acaba de escribir era horrible…..No quería tener que hacerlo pero si debía elegir entre esa chica y el….."Ella"…Se elegía sin dudarlo. Por alguna razón tuvo el presentimiento que la sádica pelirroja sonreía, ¿que tendrá contra Osana?, no lo supo en su mundo original y prevalente no lo sepa en este….

Desconocido: _"veo que mi análisis sobre que tus rasgos de personalidad han cambiado, ahora es una pasividad fingida, lo que cual me lleva a pensar que recientemente has pasado por un evento traumatizante relacionado con Ryoba Aishi. Son acertados"_

Desconocido _:" ¿Cuál fue el trauma que te provoco?"_

Cerdita en celo _: "yo te diré lo que tengo en contra de Ryoba Aishi, si me dices lo que tienes en contra de Osana Najimi"_

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que Info-Chan, volviera a escribir….

Desconocido _:" No deseo su muerte, para Osana la muerte es un regalo que aún no quiero darle, ella morirá, eso lo aseguro pero primero debe sufrir, quiero que sufra en donde más le duela. Quiero dolor, mucho dolor. No me importa el método que uses, solo hazla sufrir y mándame una foto para comprobar que lo has hecho. Arreglare todo para que puedas acabar con Ryoba y sus consanguíneos si se te da la gana. "_

Antes de que Kazou fuera capaz de preguntarse si ¿hacia lo correcto?, de cuestionarse lo que hacía…Info-Chan como si presintiera su arrepentimiento, sus dudas, le mando este mensaje…

Desconocido: _" Si no pagas los servicios prestados, llevare toda tu información a las Aishis. Desearas que el Sr. Aishi te encierre en su sótano antes que la vieja se entere que eres responsable de intervenir el "proceso de cortejo "de su nieta"._

Su celular luego de dar un par de parpadeos, se apagó solo para volver a encenderse, sin rastro del chat antes realizado….

 _-"espero que te guste descafeinado…."_

El bronceado "detective misterioso" de este mundo, llego con un café con olor a vainilla entre sus manos….

-era el último que tenían, la fila era interminable. Te compre galletas pero por la larga espera, me las termine comiendo. ¿Hola?, di gracias por lo menos.

-Gracias.

-¿eso es todo?, ¿no vas a disculparte por tu actitud anterior?

-solo si te disculpas por hacer de cupido, chismoso.

-Auch, eso dolió….pero me lo merezco supongo, aunque no puedes negar que el tal Aishi es un buen partido….No pongas esa cara, mejor tomate el café que se nota que lo necesitas.

Kazou acepto el café, deseando de en vez de tener a este adicto al solárium y a hacer de "cupido" a favor de Ryoba. Este el "detective misterioso" de su mundo, menos bronceado y más consciente del peligro que representan las Aishis.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en truyenfun. , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en truyenfun!, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!)


End file.
